


In A Moment

by tiredofeveryday



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, And her bubbly gf chaewon, Apathetic cashier hyejoo, F/F, Haseul manages the mess that is the big break, Heejin is the health nut who isn't actually healthy, Hyunjin just. Vibes. Sometimes she organizes shelves, Jinsol is a host at...olive garden, Kahei is a photographer, Sooyoung manages under her, Truck driver Jungeun, Yeojin is an expert in all things clout, Yerim is the only sane one in this mess, florist jiwoo, loosely based on the mv for 孫盛希 Shi Shi feat. ØZI【曖 Tensions】
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredofeveryday/pseuds/tiredofeveryday
Summary: It's LOONA. And it's a gas station.





	1. I took the road less travelled

**Author's Note:**

> My first loona au. I hope you enjoy! I will try to update semi regularly.

Click. The sound of a camera shutter sounded off as a woman stared through its viewfinder and grinned instantly. She's happy with the shot. A perfectly symmetrical storefront. It had a gray overhang with vines creeping down the sides, yet it was tasteful and not trashy in any way. The bright red door is what really grabbed her attention though. She squinted, readjusts, and took another handful of shots. Kahei was lost in thought. _With this lighting, maybe if I shoot from the bottom third instead …_

"Okay! Isn't one enough? Like I'm sure the first one was great I mean I've seen enough of your blog to kn-" Heejin was cut off by the photographer in question clearing her throat.

"You know what I always say Heejin. The first is never the best shot. There's so much potential for multiple shots, different angles, even a moment later and it could be a whole new scene! Do you understand?" Kahei sighed, knowing well that she wouldn't truly understand because she wasn't a photographer herself, but her friend would pacify her anyway.

Heejin huffed, jostling Kahei with her right shoulder and promptly throwing her off balance. Her foot hovered a couple inches off the sidewalk and she wobbled, but somehow righted herself before she fell over. It was simply pointless to explain further. Heejin threw an arm loosely around Kahei's shoulders and said,

"Lighten up would ya? You're such a hardass, and for what? School's out for break and here you are repeating what the professor told you earlier today, I just know it! And now I'm starving so let's get a move on! Those snacks aren't gonna buy themselves!"

Kahei nodded and turned her camera off. Hopefully that would be enough to choose from. Maybe she would visit this spot another day. With a less annoying friend perhaps.

"I have an idea." Kahei started to say, but then Heejin laughed.

"... what?" Ideas aren't supposed to be funny are they? It was a genuine statement.

"Thinking is dangerous. Don't you know?" Heejin started cackling aloud at her own joke. She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"HAHA! I needed a good laugh today. Alright so what's your idea Kay?" Heejin jogged forward a bit to match Kahei's slightly quicker pace as she was started to lag behind after stopping to laugh as hard as she did.

Kahei rolled her eyes. Heejin was truly insufferable sometimes. Today was no exception.

"Maybe we can go to a different corner store today? Just to try something new?" She was excited, truth be told. The thought of previously unseen stores and shops on an untraveled road delighted her. Her eyes sparkled at the thought. Heejin must of seen her because she gave her a huge grin.

"Of course! That sounds like fun! I just pray they have my bottled tea I like…"

"You aren't even religious."

"I could be!"

"That's something quite serious considering you're only talking about a drink, Heejin."

"I feel like it was made just for me! Divine intervention, or whatever they say." They continued walking down the street they had been on the whole time, but now took a left instead of the right they normally would. Kahei hoped they wouldn't get lost. Thank goodness for Google. She took her phone out of her bag and opened up the maps. There was a convenience store less than a quarter of a mile away. That was even closer than Kahei had hoped for.

"Heejin don't be mad but this store is super close by so that means less exercise for you…" Kahei snickered at this, seeing her friends face droop was just too priceless to pass up. Heejin whined,  
"Really? Now I have to walk twice as much tomorrow! Not that I'm complaining. Because I love it!"

"If that helps you sleep at night."

"It does!"

They kept walking like this for about ten minutes at a leisurely pace. The two women glanced around at the houses and stores around them.  
"I think I really like this road." Kahei smiled as she watched the sun set over treetops. The orange-red sky was really such a sight. And it never got old.

"It's, not bad. I like it too! I don't see what's so special about it though." Heejin said, looking around wildly. "What do you see that I don't?"

"I just have this feeling."

"Like?"

"Like it's going to be memorable."

"Aren't you a sap?" Kahei wanted to melt into the ground. Maybe she was.

"Please stop talking."

"Hehe okay."

The night sky had arrived and with it, the moon. It illuminated the ground with a dim light, casting shadows all around. Kahei was staring intently into the concrete as she bumped into Heejin, who had stopped walking. "Hey! What's the big idea? At least tell me when you're going to suddenly stop. Goodness."

"We're finally here!"

Kahei looked up and was greeted with a beautiful sight. Red neon. Red was in fact one of her favorite colors, and neon was no exception. For some reason, gas stations just felt so comforting to her. She loved what they were there for. Convenience. Gasoline of course. And snacks, souvenirs for tourists, drinks, cigarettes, cheap alcohol, and scratch offs. But they were here for snacks and drinks. That other stuff could come later. But not tonight.

Kahei reached around her neck and pulled her camera in front of her face. She swiped at a few stray hairs that threatened her line of sight. Annoying. It was almost time to cut her bangs again. She shook her head and lined up the lens with the glass doors.  
Click.

Click.

Click.

Simple. It was hard to explain but the store just felt straight up inviting. Like a safe refuge for night owls who needed a quick bite to eat. Heejin broke the silence and opened the door, swinging it open loudly. She ran to the cold beverages, eyes scanning for her choice drink. She looked left and right, seemingly growing impatient. "Fuck are you kidding me? Come ON every store this side of the river has peach iced tea goddamnit!"

Kahei watched her friend, slightly amused at her antics. But the noise had brought attention to one of the clerks on the clock. A woman strode over to where Heejin was camped out, drink cooler door open, with the cold getting let out. It fogged around her. The employee in question had long black hair, not unlike Heejin's, but that's about all they had in common. Her eyebrows gave her a serious, stern look, but her eyes said otherwise.

They were positively twinkling with delight.

_Now what kind of crazy was this woman to smile like that at Heejin getting angry about a drink?_  It did not make sense to Kahei. And it was unsettling.

The woman's uniform was, well non-existent. She wore a tan coat and a white shirt hanging loosely over black jeans. Stylish.

"I didn't know there were gas stations whose employees didn't have a set uniform." Kahei spoke, looking at the woman's name tag. Hyunjin. Interesting name.

Hyunjin stopped walking, caught off guard by a random customer speaking with such familiarity. It was weird. "Do you talk to everyone you meet like you know them?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at Kahei.

"I asked you first."

The woman laughed at Kahei's remark, not only because it was funny, but because it was true. "Well this gas station is owned by a very lenient, almost lackadaisical man who's never around. My friend is the assistant manager. She sets the uniform, and she chose not to have one. Lets us be more, individual, you know?" Hyunjin gestured to her outfit, pointing to a coffee stain above the pocket. "See? It's not even a big deal. I slept in this last night. A lot more comfortable than it looks. I promise." She then glanced at Heejin, who was moving bottles and cans around wildly in her desperate attempt to find her peach tea. Hyunjin broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Is she like, okay?"

"Mentally, no. Physically? Also probably no. But yes she's fine. She just wants her drink, and this is our first time in this corner store so she doesn't know where it is." Hyunjin walked up to Heejin and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need, help? Finding something?"

Heejin looked shocked out of her own body at the unfamiliar contact. But it wasn't unwelcome when she saw the face of the person who reached out in the first place.

She was breathtakingly pretty.

Heejin had a problem.

"Uhhh….well you see .mm well ...PPEACH TEA?" Heejin got up out of her crouching position close to the floor and slammed the fridge door shut.

"Those aren't cheap you know."

"Peach tea isn't cheap? And I thought I was broke already…"

"Wh-What?" Hyunjin slapped her forehead with her right hand, left hand on her waist. She looked like a disappointed parent. "NO the glass doors you fool! The one you just slammed!" Hyunjin raised her voice but upon seeing Heejin flinch away from her, she pulled her hand back slowly and brought her voice back down to a friendly level.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I just don't want to get in trouble if some strange customers broke these fridge doors. I just got hired two weeks ago! We do have peach tea. It's just, well it's not Snapple I hope that's okay with you?...."

Heejin looked like she was going to combust at this point. Her cheeks were tinged with red.

"I'll take. One. Whatever you got. Girl."

Kahei thought this was the weirdest thing she had seen all day. Her friend never got flustered like that. She was so confident all the time, turning down guys and girls all the time at school. She was picky you could say. She caught Heejin's eye and quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

Heejin cleared her throat upon noticing Kahei just watched all of ..that and started to walk towards the front of the store, "Yeah! Okay! This is awesome!"

"The tea is over here. It has its own section"

"Oh okay." Heejin did a 180 and ducked her head, sneaking past Kahei. She was too ashamed to look her in the eye at this point. What a blunder she had made of herself. Kahei would never let her live it down, she just knew it. Heejin whispered "The tea has its own section …"

And that was when Kahei felt another pair of eyes on the three of them.

Behind the counter was another woman. Now this looked like the manager Hyunjin was talking about. Except the way she was described, Kahei would of thought she was taller. Her eyes stared past Heejin and Hyunjin, who were discussing the different flavored teas they had. Well, Heejin had made a new friend it seemed. The manager was looking right at Kahei.

It was an intrigued look, so Kahei couldn't help but stare back. _Really? Both of us have to be totally useless gays on this shopping outing? Why couldn't it just be Heejin…_ The manager and Kahei were now having a staring contest. It could go on forever, and it probably would have if Heejin didn't bring her back down to Earth.

"Are you even getting anything? Leave that poor woman alone and let's goooooo! You're gonna freak her out and then they're definitely gonna call the cops and I'm not waiting around for that. As much as I love you my friend, I'm not going to jail over peach iced tea."

Kahei shook herself out of the mini trance and ended up getting a bar of dark chocolate and a bottled water. Just a little something to eat before dinner later. Heejin walked up the the register and put her tea on the counter, next to Kahei's stuff. She also grabbed a bag of Doritos and a bag of sour gummy worms. And after looking at what she got, she snagged a granola bar too. Hyunjin, who was at the counter with her laughed at her action." Do you really think a granola bar is going to cancel out all that garbage?"

"....no." Heejin simply grabbed another granola bar of a differing flavor. "How about two granola bars?"

"Goddamnit, you're silly did you know that?"

"I've been told I'm pretty funny."

"The pretty part I believe, but funny? I don't buy it."

That stupefied look crossed Heejin's face for the second time that night. Oh this was sweet. Kahei couldn't help but try to suppress a laugh, but it didn't go unnoticed from the manager-she-totally-beat-in-a-staring-contest.

Then the unthinkable happened. Heejin asked the stupidest question she had all night.

"Are you guys hiring?"


	2. Follow me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you at least act like you have brains ladies...

"Are you guys hiring?"

The question reverberated throughout the store, bouncing off the shelves of nearly stocked goods and slowly returning to the front register. Haseul broke the silence with a curt response. Her pointer finger rubbed a smudge off the countertop as she answered.

"Yes. Part time and full time are available if you're interested." She looked up to glance between Heejin and Hyunjin, and then settled on Kahei, who had been looking at the spot on the counter that she had wiped off. Kahei took notice of the nicely manicured nails, and the single silver band around her thumb. So professional.

Now it was time for Hyunjin to speak her mind. She stomped in place, and heaved the most extra sigh, "You're going to let this **hooligan** work here? Did you not see anything that just happened? She was losing her mind over PEACH tea, Haseul. How's she going to react when she has to ask a clearly underaged patron for their ID?" Hyunjin looked exasperated at the thought of Heejin getting even more flustered over a simple task as that. Yet it was humourous to her manager.

"That's why she'll work overnights with you until she's comfortable enough to run day shift, if that's okay with you miss?"

"Jeon Heejin. Ma'am I would love that!" Her enthusiasm shined through, and Kahei took notice of how easily Haseul smoothed over the situation. It was very... attractive to say the least. Haseul's seemingly closed off aura had completely changed and now felt just as welcoming as Heejin's. Which was saying a lot, considering how long they had been friends.

Kahei felt her skin get very warm all of a sudden and needed a lame excuse to get away from the three women for a moment.

"Where is the restroom?" Heejin turned to her, looking concerned. Worry crossed her face, and Kahei felt bad about lying but it was necessary for now.

"I don't feel very well." Kahei raised a hand to her head, smoothing out the hair on top. A nervous habit of hers that she picked up in high school. And Heejin definitely saw it. Saw through her lie. She frowned, but the look was replaced quickly with a curious one.

"Can you point out where the restroom is? I don't think my friend here ate enough today, and washing her face always makes her feel a bit better."

Haseul pointed towards the back, by the coffee area. "Right there. Can't miss it. Or, maybe you could I don't know." She laughed, turning around and finishing cashing out the duo.

Heejin smiled and bowed her head in thanks, leading Kahei by the elbow to the bathrooms. They were about ten feet away from the door when Heejin grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her wildly.

"Oh come ON Kahei. You better not be in love with a goddamn stranger! You don't even know her! For all we know, she could be a serial killer! You saw that stern expression right? It's scary, I'm telling you. Don't. Get. Any. Ideas." Kahei opened the bathroom door and shut it firmly behind her.

She was never one to feel so vulnerable around people, because it was dangerous. But her walls came down around yes, a complete stranger as Heejin reminded her. And it was so scary that she has to be alone for a minute. Feelings of any kind being so strong, it wasn't enjoyable at all to her. There was a part of her that was curious to see what could happen though.

 _What an eventful night. Heejin getting a job before me, who would of thought._ The woman looked at her immediate surroundings. A sparse bathroom which had only one toilet and a sink. A framed lithograph of flowers was hanging perfectly centered in the middle of a dusty rose wall.

 _Pink in the women's restroom, really? Is it the 1950's or something?_ A very clean mirror sat above the sink. As if it had just been cleaned that same day. It probably had, if that manager had any say in things.

Kahei had a feeling she must be very uptight and neat. Probably unbearably so. _Ugh, leave my brain mystery woman!_ She shook the thoughts away and turned the faucet on. Hot water came out at a high pressure. She stuck her hands under the running water and brought them towards her face.

It was super warm and did just what she wanted. She felt more awake and alert, that walk took it out of her. She wasn't as fit as Heejin, the exercise freak.

A knock sounded on the door. "Heejin I swear to GOD. Can you fuck OFF for a single moment. Please? I'm asking nicely. Don't make me get mad. Please." Kahei was angry that she couldn't get a moment without being interrupted. She loved her friend, but sometimes being alone was the best for her.

"Your friend is outside waiting for you with your food. I think she's taken a liking to Hyunjin. How unfortunate…." A soft voice replied and that's when the water stopped running suddenly.

It was so quiet.

Kahei quickly yanked down some paper towels and dabbed at her face.

"You're okay in there, right?" _Why did this random gas station employee have to be so nice and so endearing?_

"Uh yes! Just a moment please!" _How am I going to act normal after knowing she heard my little outburst? OH it's so embarrassing…_

Kahei reached for the door handle and steeled herself. _It was going to be fine. Just have to act cool in front of a beautiful woman she totally didn't fall for at first sight. Easy!_

"So….Pink walls? Nice stylistic choices, albeit a bit dated, don't you think? It is 2019 after all. _"_

_A joke would be funny. Maybe I can clear this air._

Haseul smirked. She crossed her arms and pointed to the men's restroom.

"The walls in there are pink too. I'm just partial to it. The owner let me have 'creative control'." Kahei blushed at the response.

"Are you into art?" Haseul leaned against the wall, hands interlocked behind her back.

"Huh? Yes I am. I'm especially into photography." She raised her camera in reply, saluting with it as she did so. "I take pictures of buildings, especially storefronts. Something about the exterior of shops and stores is so interesting to me. The choice of color, style of architecture….it's a lot to consider. It's how you draw in customers. People take it for granted, or they don't think about it really." Haseul nodded. She was definitely interested in what Kahei had to say and waited for to continue. When a few moments passed, she guessed Kahei was done talking and asked about where she could see some of her pictures.

"Do you have a website? Or maybe a physical portfolio I could see sometime?I would love to look at what others cannot. I want to know what you see."

That did it. Kahei was so overwhelmed with someone being so curious about her work, which she had only shown to her professors and close friends, that her camera slipped right out of her hands and clattered to the floor.

"Oh no. Oh shiiiiiit please don't be broken I need you still please be okay…" She leaned down to grab her camera and turned it over. Safe. Not a crack in sight.

Haseul leaned over the scene, her body casting a shadow over Kahei. She thought for sure it was her fault the woman was distracted. Haseul's sister often told her she was like a toddler once she got talking. Just kept going, in any and every direction.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I've been running my mouth a little too much tonight. I should let you go to your friend. I'm sorry to have held you up. Just stop in sometime again? We do carry that tea she likes and many more! Your friend. I gave her an application, she did seem like she actually wanted a job. I'm going to return to my...managerly duties I have...paperwork! Paperwork, yes I have paperwork there's a truck order next week…"

Kahei watched her run over a mental checklist, caught herself staring and bid her goodbye.

"I'm sure we will be back. I like this convenience store. The red neon is what caught my attention! So classic. Here's my website."

Kahei then handed her a business card with a hyperlink at the bottom, written in silver embossed cursive.

Haseul couldn't help but feel a wave of adoration towards the clear attention to detail when it came to this simple card. _Did this  blonde photographer take everything so seriously? It's kind of cute. In a weird way._

"Thanks... Miss Wong?" Kahei had to laugh. _So formal. Even after all that transpired tonight_.

"Kahei. Uh, that's my name. You don't have to be so formal. I feel like I already know you. Or well. At least I want to. Get to know you…. Anyways bye and thank you for running this place so well!" She set off at a quick jog towards the door, feeling those gentle eyes on the back of her head the whole time.

_What have I gotten myself into…._


	3. Exit, pursued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move from the inside of the gas station...to the OUTSIDE of the gas station(yes very creative I know(

Hyunjin couldn't stop staring at Heejin. Even when they were inside the convenience store, something just drew her in.  _ How can anyone look that cool from behind, so suave….so pretty.  _ Unfortunately Heejin caught her looking a couple times and it was evident right away that there was something wrong, and Heejin didn't know what to think. But she did want to get away for a minute. She had texted her friend who happened to be out on a run not too far away. 

 

Hyunjin's head ran wild. Maybe she had freaked her out? So she, the sole stocker of the shelves of the Big Break gas station had followed Heejin outside and was shocked to see her hiding around a corner, lighting up a cigarette with none other than Son Hye-Joo. 

 

"Hye….you're a bit early for your shift aren't you?" The woman in question turned around so quick that she burnt the tip of her finger on her lighter, cursing quietly. A downright furious look crossed her face, but was soon replaced with that mask of scary calm she had mastered over the years. "And here I was, catching up with a friend of mine and you have to ruin everything…. I don't even work today!"

 

The curiosity got the better of her.

 

"You're friends with our soon to be new hire?" Heejin cowered in the background, wrapping two fingers around her own unlit cigarette, rolling it around. A bit of a nervous habit she acquired or something like that. "My name is Heejin...I know Hye-Joo from high school, we were never super close but we recently started running on the same route so I thought I'd get reacquainted with my buddy here." Heejin poked Hye-Joo in the bicep, smirking at her in a humourous manner.

 

_ Hye runs? I didn't think she did anything besides play video games way past reasonable hours. You think you know someone…  _

 

A surge of jealousy swept through Hyunjin for just a moment, and she wasn't sure who it was directed at. She felt like she was encroaching on something and it didn't feel right to her.

 

"So you run...and you have a secret girlfriend I knew nothing about. Hye-Joo-yah, you will never cease to amaze me. But you do understand smoking has, how do you say, detrimental effects on the human body. Especially the lungs, which are a key factor-" 

 

"YOU'RE INSANE! I could never date someone like Jeon Heejin, this girl is a walking disaster and a half. I pity whoever takes her on her first date, she'll be a mess the entire time. I can see it now, she's crying into her pasta because her date reached across the table to hold her hand-" 

 

"Hyunjin, ma'am. I don't smoke I swear I'm just holding this for, for a friend! This, so called friend… I care too much about my lungs. And Hye-Joo that is beyond uncalled for you don't need to tell my maybe-future-coworker-potential love interest that I've never been on a date in my life it's not something I like to talk about."

 

_ What was that last thing? _

 

"Am I hearing things? Or did you just say you've never been on a date?" She couldn't believe it. How does someone walk around, and live, and breathe, looking like  _ that _ and not get a date a week at least? "You're lying to me aren't you. Secrets don't make friends, Jeon Heejin. It's okay if you're dating someone just don't let it interfere with work, otherwise…you'll make your superiors upset." Hyunjin finished, kicking at the crack in the concrete, knocking a weed flying a couple feet away. It left a trail of dirt, looking sad and defeated. Saying that out loud felt like taking the largest L. And her coworker made sure she knew it.

 

_ And me. You'll make me sad and you don't even realize. Breaking hearts already. _

 

Hye-Joo let out a laugh close to a screech. "Jealous Hyunjin? I don't get to see this very much at all! All right, gotta run ladies! Now if you'll excuse me, I don't work for another two days and I'm dying to return to my Minecraft server and my friends who will actually play with me. Adios!" Just as soon as she had appeared, the illusionary Son Hye-Joo was gone. 

 

Heejin rubbed at a spot on the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact and looking anywhere but at Hyunjin. "I wouldn't lie to you! I just met you, why would I lie? I hate talking about this but for some reason, I trust you." The corner of Hyunjin's mouth raised up , acknowledging this tiny victory. She was already smitten with this person she just met, and here she was telling her that she trusted her despite this! Her heart swelled, and she nodded, letting Heejin continue. 

 

She looked extremely nervous. Hyunjin felt bad for asking about it but she was invested now.

 

_ Who knows what could happen in the next few weeks, I got this job only a little while ago and I never even considered it before it happened. Life does come at you fast. _

 

"I've never dated. But I have been asked out. Many, many times. And I say no every time. Do you wanna know why I turn them down? I don't believe in wasting time. And I felt nothing towards any of them. I feel bad of course. I don't even give any of them a chance, boy or girl. But I believe in being honest, even if that means hurting people. I'm going to be stunted in the romantic department but I think it'll be worth it, in the end." As Heejin wrapped up her little speech, she walked over towards the front of the store and threw the cigarette out, along with the rest of the pack that had been sticking out of her pocket.

 

"Son always leaves these with me, knowing damn well I'm gonna throw them out. What a goddamn idiot. These and those energy drinks are gonna be the end of her one day I swear." 

 

Hyunjin had started towards the door when she saw the blonde lady from before. Heejin's photographer friend. She looked massively flustered. She decided she most likely just needed to talk to her friend. 

 

_ I wish we could talk more. But you're needed elsewhere. Next time. _

 

"Heejin-ah, return that application tomorrow would you? I'm sure you're already hired, but formalities are formalities. I'll see you around? Heejin nodded, and then bowed slightly.

 

_ This woman is too nice for her own good. _

 

Kahei ran a hand through her hair, letting it fall on her face. "Hey Heejin. Let's get moving. I'm pretty tired." She turned and saw Hyunjin and waved.

 

"We will see you tomorrow I'm sure. Hyunjin right?" Kahei stepped forward, extending a hand.

 

_ How fucking funny. Who shakes hands anymore … _

 

Hyunjin accepted the handshake. Kahei's hands were very warm. As if she just got done running a marathon.

 

"You're going to be okay right? We have some mild medicines like cold stuff and painkillers if you want." She shook her head.

 

"No it's okay I'll be fine. I just need to sleep in a cold dark room. But thank you again for everything! Come on Heejin let's go! Like. Now."

  
  
  


The pair departed, leaving Hyunjin all alone. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The beginning of fall weather had made its presence known. Hyunjin drew her jacket closer inwards, shielding her torso from the breeze. It was getting late, the moon high in the sky.

 

"That was a lot...more than it had to be."

 

"Can you like. Not read my mind. PLEASE Haseul what did I tell you about rooting around in there? It's UNSAFE!" The soft red flow illuminated another figure. Her manager had produced herself right outside the store, chewing on a twizzler. She seemed to be deep in thought.

 

"Sorry. It's just so easy to tell what you're thinking. It doesn't take a rocket scientist."

 

"Why do we always get the weirdest fucking customers?" 

 

"Well that Heejin. She left quite the impression huh? I'll wait to read over her application but I like her personality. She needs to get over the slight shyness though. We can help. This job could be good for someone like her, and bettering people is what I'm best at." 

 

"You're gonna be a great parent one day, Jo Haseul." 

 

Haseul laughed."I'm not there yet. The future though who knows? Can't do it all alone. I'm focusing on work right now."

 

"So that blonde chick huh?" 

 

A few beats of silence. Dry leaves dragged themselves across the ground. The faint hum of electricity fills the air. It was relaxing in its own way. 

 

"....what about her…" 

 

_ Yeah I can read your mind too boss lady. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO I'm having a lot of fun with this. Welcome Hye-joo! She will have more scenes I promise. This story is mainly focused on these two couples and one who will be introduced soon(hint you just met half of it) the other three will have minor roles, but that doesn't mean they aren't important. Thank you for reading!


	4. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call ensues.

Heejin stared at her phone, willing her hands to hit the call button.

 

_This is so stupid who loses a fucking job application the day after they get it? Me I guess. It was only half filled out so not much of a loss but still…._

 

She decided she should call the store phone and let them know she might be a little late. For personal reasons of course. Not searching her room for a paper job application or anything like that.

 

_Everything's electronic these days. This is literally my luck of course this would happen to me_!

 

After an internal debate, Heejin sighed and brung her phone to her ear, making a small noise as it hit her earrings, a clack from the contact.

 

A dial tone greeted her. It only rang twice before someone answered.

 

"Hi this the. Front register of Big Break gas, Hyunjin currently speaking. How can I, assist you today." The seemingly aloof word choice didn't fit the honey laden voice that accompanied it.

 

Heejin stifled a laugh, but just barely. She sounded so uptight and professional.

"Uh hi." She gulped. "Yes! This is Jeon Heejin we met the other day, you gave me an application and well you see I need a little time to complete it. I might not make it today." She got anxious, waiting for an answer or even a slight acknowledgment that the woman heard her at all.

 

"Well that's really just okay it's no big deal! No need to worry. You didn't like, lose it, did you?"

 

_Aw shit she found me out quick._

 

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who's asking?" _Oh STUPID._

 

A huff of indignation, like she couldn't believe someone would have the audacity to ask that. "Me? Is there someone else on the line or am I missing something?" Hyunjin sounded confused.

 

Heejin needed to deflect the conversation back , so into normalcy so she did what she did best. Which is to run her mouth for no good reason. Steer the talking to something different.

 

"Do you like mini wheats? Cause the maple flavor is really good."

 

"Hm? What? Mini wheats? The cereal? Oh well I never thought about it. I'm not too big into cereal myself but maple syrup is good I guess."

 

_Of course she would actually answer that idiotic question. I don't know her, but I want to, I really do._

 

"Look Heejin I have a customer coming in I have to go. We have applications online too, did you even look? Just make sure to enter the correct location and send it as soon as you can manage. Haseul isn't in today but the day shift manager can give it a look over if you're quick. See you later." The call ended with a beep. Heejin let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She opened her Twitter and typed out a text post.

**_@hekkiej - about to buy a girl a box of mini wheats cause I'm #whipped_ **

**_6 likes 3 replies_ **

**_replies @hyejooooooo -yo this shit FUNNY_ **  
**_@hekkiej- @hyejooooooo don't let me find your house_ **  
**_@viviphoto- aw <3 I support it_ **

 

This is what she gets for making her thoughts known to her social media. But she wasn't kidding when she said that. She would have to run out to the store just for that, but she thought it would be worth it to see that kind smile again.

 

_I should probably get a start on that application._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I do apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I saw a Tumblr post about mini wheats and thought it would fit in cutely. I'm not sure how I got the first three chapters out so close together, and any semblance of a regular output is surely mistaken! More to come soon thank you for tuning in again.


	5. Do you have any idea what you're doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of new faces appear and Hyunjin won't shut up.

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes at the document, searching for anything questionable. The hard, cold leather of the office chair was unyieldingly solid. She repositioned herself, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose slightly. She was now sitting criss cross.

 

 _Definitely manager material_.

 

The little convenience store had only just recently hired Hyunjin, and that had been working out well so far, but Sooyoung was a bit apprehensive to hiring yet another person in such a short period of time.

 

 _It's not like we're short-staffed_.

 

Hyunjin had let her know that she just spoke on the phone with the applicant, and that she was going to send a digital form instead of dropping off a physical one. That was all well and good by her, but she would have to print it out anyways, since Haseul liked to do things 'the old fashioned way'. 

_ Why do I have to screen the potential employees, this is so boring…. She glanced down at the pocket of her button up shirt. A nametag read: _

**_MANAGEMENT_ **

**_SOOYOUNG_ **

_ Oh. That's why. _

"Hey, Hyunjin, what do you think?" Sooyoung said, scrolling up and down on the older model of computer that they had in the small office in the back of the store. "She seems pretty average based on this information I'm seeing. Very safe. My question is why would she find it that we need to know she runs track and was on the debate team in high school? That's hardly something anyone needs to know, let alone a potential place of work."

 

"I think she's a bright personality that could shine, figuratively and literally, in the front of our store. She's nothing like Hye, who often glares at customers, leaving them wondering why they came here instead of the 7/11 down the way."

 

"Plus you think she's cute."

 

_I'm not assuming but….I'm assuming._

 

A scoff. Sooyoung knew she was right.

 

"What did you say?" Hyunjin faked a surprised tone, eyebrows raised in indignation.

 

"Oh? You really think I wouldn't notice how flustered you got on the phone? Are you kidding me? On the fucking phone! I can't imagine how you were when you first met the girl. Haseul told me how it was love at first sight, and how it was a miracle you didn't freak her out. You need to try to make people feel comfortable. Your sarcasm can be a bit dry and honestly it's not always for the best, Hyunjin."

She mumbles incoherently. Sooyoung can't quite make out what she was saying.

 

"Speak up. I can't fucking hear you!"

"I said I THINK SHE LIKES IT!"

 

"Likes what? Your smartass comments and totally lame puns?"

 

"You're just jealous cause I'm talking to someone I actually have a chance with, unlike you with that one girl I know you definitely look for here every single day."

 

_Ouch. She was right, but I am not gonna let her know I agree._

 

"Pft. As if. HEY! Stop changing the subject! So. Unbiased opinion please. What do you think? Should we give her a call?"

 

"Yes obviously! Night shift can get really lonely, especially when Haseul locks herself in here to do paperwork for hours on end….it's so quiet. And that's me being unbiased, of course." Hyunjin wrapped her arms around her sides, as if her insides would fall out at any moment. So dramatic. As always.

 

_Damn ma is it that serious? I'm already so worried about you, if this woman is gonna break your heart it's gonna take everything in me to be an unbiased manager…. Here's hoping._

 

"Okay. Okay fine go call her back! And you're responsible for her training, Kim Hyunjin. Do not make me regret this." By the time Sooyoung turned around, the office door flung open and Hyunjin was at the register immediately. She started to go through the recent call list to find the number Heejin called from earlier.

 

"God, can you stop smiling like that, you're scaring me Jesus fucking Christ, Hyunjin-ah." Sooyoung got up but then sat back down as the office door opened again. A mane of silvery-blonde hair underneath a baseball cap, and a totally 'I'm done' look graced the newcomer's features.

 

Sooyoung smiled upon seeing her friend. Jungeun drove the truck that carried all the stuff they sold. She worked with a supply company who kept her very busy, and it was evident it had been getting to her lately.

 

"Ah, welcome back Lippie. Long time no see."

 

"The truck order was last week, and the week before, and the week before that. It's never THAT long, Yves." Jungeun looked tired.

 

"Is that long drive kicking your ass? Aww poor baby, you must be SOOOOOO tired."

 

"Ah, fuck off." Jungeun acted annoyed, but she was glad to see some friendly faces. A lazy smile replaced the fake frown. "Just needed some coffee. And wanted to see my favorite day shift crew! I see Hyunjin is in early, and being very annoying already. Why is she acting like an escaped insane asylum prisoner? Like a woman on a mission."

 

"Those aren't even remotely similar. She's calling back an applicant, and we aren't even interviewing this one. Apparently Haseul has already met her and Hyunjin, well. She's smitten."

 

"That's... interesting." Junguen looked distant for a moment.

 

_Come back down to earth, my friend._

 

"Lip, you know I care about you right? So I mean this out of love. But you need to stop this. She will understand. You can't live this lie, it's eating you from the inside out and I hate it. Your job is hard enough on you. I need you to be selfish for once and go for it. Go for her. Tell Jinsoul about these feelings you've been having. How do you know she doesn't feel that way too? You're an incredible individual and I know she knows that. This is your best friend we're talking about." Sooyoung knew this was a risky move, bringing this subject up.

She had adopted the role of matchmaker today.

 

_Ironic._

 

"......"

 

"Come on, talk to me Jungie. I swear I won't judge you-" Sooyoung watched her friend fiddle with the brim of her cap as she spoke.

 

"I'm going to tell her. Just not today. I came for my coffee and I wanted to see you two. Let me know how that new hire goes. I'll see you again in a couple days." Sooyoung felt defeated, seeing her friend walk out of the office so dejectedly.

 

_Why do I have to let everyone know exactly what I think all the time….Being quiet could be good for me._

 

"But thanks. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I'm going to do better. I promise." Jungeun turned on her heel, giving a short wave, and returning to the direction she was walking previously.

 

Hyunjin's voice echoed through the store, just a little too loud.

 

 _She is definitely getting a talking to later_.

 

Sooyoung watched as Hyunjin handed Jungeun a hot coffee that she just whipped up, leaning on the counter. Jungeun's eyes met Sooyoung's, and she covered her mouth and jerked a thumb towards Hyunjin, smirking. She mouthed 'can you get a load of this guy?' Hyunjin was still on the phone with Heejin. That girl was in her own world. The customers seemed unbothered by her fellow employees blatant disregard for volume, shopping leisurely. Would the woman Sooyoung was looking for be here today?

 

_I don't know why I even still look. It was over a month ago, odds are she's never coming back. Maybe she's from out of town. I'll never know._

 

A knock startled Sooyoung out of her thoughts.

 

_Shit. I totally don't look like I'm working at all, do I?_

 

"Haseul unnie, I swear it's not what it looks like! I'm working, I really am."

 

 _I'm just running out of steam. Been going since 4 am_.

 

"I'm here to relive you, Sooyoung-ah. Stop pretending. It's insulting. You're free for the day." Haseul flipped her hair with her free hand, the other holding what looked like a metal cross with holes on the ends. She held it out to Sooyoung, gesturing for her to take it.

 

_What the hell is this?_

 

"Uh am I supposed to know what this is?"

 

"It's a water key, to turn the water on outside. I just ask that you water the flowers before you leave. There should already be a hose out there but if there isn't, let me know."

 

_Today is so weird. When did we get flowers? What kind of a gas station has FLOWERS? Hyunjin is still on the phone? Is she louder than before? Are they having a 'who can be most annoying contest?' A match made in heaven I'm sure. They can't still be talking about the job application….._

 

"Okay…." Haseul stared at her.

 

_Hyunjin stop being so loud I can't think straight!_

 

"Are you going?" Sooyoung shook her head and then nodded. "Yes! Yes of course! Sorry! Right away!"

 

She took off in a sprint, eager to finish this new side work so she could go home and sleep until god knows when. She managed to find the spot where the hose was connected to the building. It was about 5 yards away from the flowers.

 

 _Convenient_.

 

Sooyoung took notice of the flowers. They were blue and white, puffy flowers. Very simple yet beautiful. She didn't recognize them. They were set into the ground in a planter, which was the same color as the building. A dark evergreen with gray detailing.

 

_Maybe that's why I didn't notice them until now. Especially if I get here when it's dark and by the time I leave, I'm so tired I don't pay attention._

 

She would have to thank Haseul for these nice touches on the building. The pretty neon signs, the art deco overhangs, the painting scheme. She really made this place her own. Sooyoung thought that it made it stand out just a little bit more than 7/11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. I think this might be my longest chapter yet. See it as my way of making up for that last one's shortness. There's some low-key angst here and I'm sorry but it's necessary. Everyone will get happy endings. I promise. Welcome to the shit show Sooyoung and Jungeun!


	6. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung gets caught in the rain and isn't even mad about it.

Sooyoung held the house out in a relaxed fashion, spraying a fine mist over the flowers as to not ruin the petals. The smell of rain greeted her, and she looked up to see rain clouds forming.

 

_Well isn't that just awesome. Haseul couldn't check the weather before sending me out here to do this? That's not like her. Something must be up._

 

She turned the water off using the key Haseul gave her. Wrapping up the hose quickly, a water drop hit her square in the scalp.

 

"Fuck! COLD!" She exclaimed, prodding at the affected spot on her head. Another drop followed. Not a moment too soon, she walked away from the plants and it started to really come down.

 

The rain was heavy and loud, not at all like how it had been just moments before. Sooyoung was halfway to the back of the store when she remembered she left the water key outside.

 

_Really? Like really. You're beyond stupid._

 

"Kim Hyunjin, I require your presence. Where are you?" She called out, not seeing the register operator anywhere. Sooyoung heard a massive sigh from the refrigerated section. She opted for that area.

 

A signature Hyunjin sigh. Sooyoung found her, hunched over her phone. She was reading something intently. Sooyoung tugged on the sleeve of her yellow sweater. No reaction.

 

"Earth to Hyunjin. Hello?" Still nothing. Sooyoung yanked harder. "I'll buy you some bread if you pay attention to me? Hel-" Hyunjin finally whipped around, eyes gleaming with delight. "You will? Aw Yves you're the best! What can I do ya for?"

 

"I told you not to call me that….I'm your manager and you should respect me…." Sooyoung let it slide though. "In case you haven't noticed due to your phone being so interesting, it's pouring ass outside and I left something out there. Do you have your umbrella with you by any chance?" Hyunjin nodded, and pointed to the office.

 

"Yeah, it's in there. Right next to the door." Sooyoung thanked her, spun on her heel and made her way back over to the office. "One more thing."

 

"Uh, yes?"

 

"What were you possibly reading about that I had to almost hit you to get your attention?"

 

Hyunjin turned around to try to cover her face with a sleeve, but the blush was apparent, even from the distance. She combed her fingers through her hair nervously.

 

"Huh? Me?"

 

_Oh how sickeningly sweet_.

 

"Are you texting someone? A crush, perhaps? Not on my clock, Kim Hyunjin. Get off that phone or I'm taking it for the rest of your shift."

 

Hyunjin laughed, clearly not phased. "I was reading about the health benefits of green tea, you dink. You fool. And I'll have you know this isn't grade school! As you wish, your managerlyness. I will do as you please." She made a show of turning her phone off, and started organizing the shelves nearby. They were never in too rough of shape but someone had to do it.

 

Sooyoung made her way over to the office and grabbed the umbrella. It was pink with a cat head as the handle.

 

_Hyunjin, you are so annoying. God bless._

 

She quickly found the water key and pocketed it. Sooyoung felt her shoes starting to get soaked.

 

_Good thing I'm going home after this. Nothing worse than wet socks all day._

 

A pair of headlights suddenly shot beams in her direction.

 

_Oh come on! Turn off your brights, goddamnit!_

 

A hooded figure stepped out of the van which was assaulting her with light. The car remained on.

 

_It's just like a horror movie. I'm going to die right here, right now. With wet socks and a stupid piece of metal in my pocket._

 

"God dude can you turn off your brights fucking lights? Like I want to still have my vision. I'm already soaked and you're making this a lot harder than it has to be. Wait. Is that how you stun your victims? Oh I swear I don't have anything valuable on me just make it quick. Get it over with."

 

The  hooded person started vibrating at a low frequency. They were laughing at her.

 

"I just admitted to defeat and you're laughing? Aren't you full of yourself. I said just get it over with I don't have all day!" The mysterious person reached up to pull at the hoodie strings, and removing the hood. An impossibly adorable smiling face was revealed to Sooyoung, and it took everything in her not to cry of happiness.

 

_Holy shit. It's her. Those cute bangs tucked under that hat, the cheesing smile. And she's going to kill me in this thunderstorm._

 

"Ah! I'm not going to kill you! I actually have a delivery here for a Jo Haseul? Some more seeds she ordered a few days ago, and a couple gardening tools that were on backorder but we managed to get for her." The mystery woman then realized with a start that removing the hood meant getting drenched from the rain. Sooyoung moved quickly to cover the both of them with Hyunjin's umbrella. The smaller woman looked up to Sooyoung in gratitude, thankful for shelter.

 

"I am so sorry about that. It's been a long day so at this point I'm really just ready to accept my death. Especially at the hands of some nature enthusiast. The possibilities are endless!" The now unmasked woman laughed and turned back to the van she came from.

 

"I should bring this stuff to her….can you help me ..Sooyoung?" She said, reading the nametag slowly. The smile reached her eyes, which had turned into little crescents at the question.

 

_You could put the sun out of business_.

 

Sooyoung cleared her throat, nodding vigorously. "What's your name then, little gardening lady?"

 

"Jiwoo."

 

"Well Jiwoo, it would be my pleasure to help you bring this, plant shit, to my boss! I really love what she planted over there." Sooyoung pointed to the blue flowers, rain bouncing off the leaves and rolling to the group with a soft pitter patter.

 

"What kind are they, exactly? I've never seen flowers like that." Jiwoo reached into the van the grab two long boxes and one smaller, lighter one.

 

"Hold these, please!" She reached inside to the steering wheel turn the car off. Sooyoung then finally noticed how dark it was out now. It has to be at least 6.

 

_Well, time well spent I would say._

 

"Thank you for holding those." Jiwoo slammed the van door shut, dusting herself off as if she just got finished cave exploring or something like that. She reached back for the boxes but Sooyoung held on to them.

 

"No no, I got these." Sooyoung said, holding her ground.

 

"Aren't you chivalrous?" Jiwoo stated. She was staring Sooyoung down, and felt the taller woman shrink from her gaze.

 

_Oh stop that you._

 

"The flowers! The ones you were asking about. Those are hydrangeas. Did you know the color is affected by the ph of the soil, which is based on the presence of aluminum ions? The blue ones are especially pretty, and I thought they would be a good choice for this building."

 

_And she's smart? Oh WOW I'm a goner._

 

Sooyoung shook her head. "I had no idea. That's amazing that you know that."

 

"I just like to read. But! We should get inside, as much as I love getting caught in a downpour with good company we really should get these boxes indoors. Come on!"

 

Jiwoo snagged the umbrella from Sooyoung's grasp, but not before leaving her hand just a little too long on top of hers.

 

_Bro what the fuck… I am SO glad I did Haseul's dirty work today._

 

"It's only right that I carry something. Don't argue." Jiwoo said pointedly, and Sooyoung left it at that. They arrived at the door and a customer held it open for them on his way out.

 

"Thank you sir!" Jiwoo bowed slightly, and closed up the umbrella after they got out of the rain. She pulled two phones out of her hoodie pocket. One had a pen attached. The other was her personal phone, Sooyoung assumed. It was a peach color with one of those pop sockets attached to the back.

 

Sooyoung heard the woman murmuring to herself. "Now if I remember right the office is over here somewhere…." She saw the window that had a view of the floor, and Haseul's head was visable. Jiwoo knocked on the glass. Haseul's head shot up instantly. Sooyoung noticed she looked like she hadn't slept very well, but wasn't downtrodden or angry looking. Just a little tired. Haseul beamed back at them, gesturing to the side door. She let them in to the small office and pointed at the clock.

 

"I'm sorry you're here so late, Sooyoung. I had no idea it was going to rain. I normally check the weather but I was so tired I forgot. Please forgive me. And as for you, Jiwoo, thank you so much for this stuff. I've been enjoying gardening ever since I decided to have those flowers out front. Even at my own home, I've taken it up. Your suggestions have been so helpful." Haseul rubbed the sleep from her eyes before continuing.

 

"I am going to regret that nap."

 

Sooyoung laughed. "Yeah you are. And no it's fine really. I had no plans anyway." Haseul pointed to Jiwoo's phone that looked more like a PDA.

 

"I'm guessing I have to sign that? Let me not hold you up any longer." She held the stylus lightly, and signed a super flowy and loopy signature. "There you go! Thank you again. And hey, while you're here? Get yourself a drink or something. It's on the house."

 

Haseul leaned forward to turn the computer on, heaving a sigh. "I have to catch up on paperwork, and do inventory. How fun! I'll catch you two later. Enjoy the rest of your night."

 

Sooyoung backed out of the office, followed closely by Jiwoo.

 

"Your boss is really nice. That must be cool to have a dynamic like that with your higher ups. My managers are just mean to me." Jiwoo looked sad for a moment and then remembered what Haseul said.

 

"A drink! I am thirsty, and there are so many options. Want to help me decide?" She moved down the aisles quickly, and it took Sooyoung a moment to catch up.

 

_Who could be mean to this angel? I'll fight someone for you. Just say the word. Of course I'll help you pick out a drink, maybe we could hang out sometime? You could school me on flowers and maybe hold hands? I'd walk backwards into hell for you._

 

"What do you drink?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love to hear feedback! I hope you all are enjoying what's going on with this story so far. It's only gonna get cuter from here.


	7. Space cadet, reporting in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introspection leads to action. Something gay happens. And then something happens again. It's a good time at the Big Break.

_Wow, these are incredible. She's truly a visionary…_

 

Haseul scrolled down the webpage, taking in all the images laid out in a neat grid. The top of the page held basic information, and tabs sorted the images by color. A really simple, yet clean layout. She clicked the red tab and waited for the page to load.

 

_Red is your favorite color, isn't it?_

 

Haseul looked at loading cursor, the spinning circle driving her insane. _Why is the internet so slow today…_ A loud crack of thunder answered her silent questioning. _Ah. That's why. I still feel so bad about not paying attention to the weather and for getting Sooyoung all drenched. Although, she doesn't look too mad._

 

She glanced through the viewing window separating the office from the rest of the gas station floor. She could just make out Jiwoo talking animatedly to her fellow manager, gesturing wildly with her whole body. That's cute. Sooyoung caught her eye and hastily waved, feigning shock. Jiwoo also waved, grinning from ear to ear.

 

She turned her attention back to the computer screen, greeted by a vibrant red glow. There was a variety of imagery, but it all had the color red in common. Flowers, shops, cars in motion, people wearing stylish clothing. One could definitely see the passion the person behind the lens had for photography, it really showed.

 

_The care and time put into these photos was immense. I wanna talk to her, is there a phone number I can call?_

 

Haseul went to the FAQ page and found it easily enough.

 

"That's bold."

 

_Hyunjin…_

 

"Oh says you, Miss I Just Got Off The Phone With My Crush! You're an embarrassment with how much your voice carries. I know everyone heard your laugh, and every single word of your conversation. I just hope it was safe for work, Kim Hyunjin." Haseul couldn't believe Hyunjin would come for her like this. You think you know someone and they go and scalp you bald. Unbelievable. Haseul couldn't stop the barely noticeable blush from rising to her cheeks though, so she put her head in her hands to simulate frustration.

 

 _Maybe it won't be obvious? Hyunjin grabbed her shoulder, patting it firmly_.

 

"Ah it's okay boss, you're going to be fine. She's really cute, if that means anything. And I certainly got a vibe from her."

 

"What? What does a vibe mean? What kind of vibe?" Haseul said, clearly not understanding Hyunjin's choice of lingo.

 

"Ugh. The 'I am interested in you' vibe! Duh! I think you've fried your brain from overworking. Maybe you need time off." Haseul knew that wasn't happening anytime soon. The gas station wouldn't operate as efficiently without her. Plus, she liked her job too much.

 

"It's fine, really. I'm just a little distracted today, that's all. I'm invested." She softly whispered, fiddling with her ring.

 

"Well I hope you're ready for some interaction because as it turns out, Heejin is stopping by in a bit and she's bringing her friend."

 

_The plot thickens…_

 

"Hyunjin, don't you have some shelves to stock, or trash to take out? On your way out back to the floor can you tell Sooyoung to go home? She does have to work tomorrow and I feel guilty enough watching her stand there still damp from before." Hyunjin whined, stomping her feet like a child, but it was short lived.

 

She started to organize the magazines close to the registers when she ran back into the office, as if her life depended on her swift return.

 

"They're holding hands! This is disgusting! I'm homophobic now." Hyunjin was squatting in the doorway, hands on her knees.

 

"I'm homophobic too, because I'm going to beat your ass in a hate crime, Kim." Sooyoung rounded the corner and shoved the dark haired girl over, knocking her off balance onto the floor.

 

"Ladies, ladies, this is unnecessary." Haseul spoke with an authoritative tone. She slammed a fist on the desk for good measure. Her two employees untangled themselves from their scuffle and stood stiffly, looking ashamed. She looked at Sooyoung, and then at Hyunjin. Haseul shook her head.

 

_Are they buying it? This is so funny._

 

"I'm not angry, just."

 

"Haseul dont-" Sooyoung started to say before seeing Haseul's hand held up.

 

"I'm homophobic because you two are utterly useless and obnoxious. I'm about ready to knock your heads together and be done with it. But I love you idiots, anyways. Now stop acting like children and get it together." Haseul seemed pleased with her mini speech. She pointed at the clock. It was 9:05 pm.

 

"Sooyoung, go home. I know you need to sleep for at least 10 hours to recover from holding Jiwoo's hand." Sooyoung sputtered a 'yes ma'am' and saluted her fellow manager before speeding out the door. It closed with a harsh clang.

 

"Hyunjin. You're stuck with me. I don't even want to talk about, whatever that was back there. You need to respect her more. Just because you're on friendly terms does not mean her position is nullified. What she does in her off time is her business. Even if it was in our store, leave her alone. That had to have been hard for her."

 

"I was just playing around. I ship it, or whatever. I'll do better to be respectful, I promise! Anyways, how do I look? If Heejin sees me in any state besides 'dreamlike', then my chance is gone. And I'm ready to shoot my shot. That's a woman, right there. And I want to make her mine. And not in the 'you're my property and you have no rights' way the 'you're my girlfriend and I'm yours' way. Clearly. I love women, but you know what I love more than that? Respecting women." Hyunjin smirked, nodding her head to an invisible beat.

 

"Damn, that sounded slick. Right Haseul? Right? Haseul I love respecting w- YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Haseul stopped listening at least thirty seconds after hearing Heejin's name.

 

"Woah, did Heejin's friend take those? Those are really pretty! What was her name, Kahei? That's foreign, right?"

 

"She's from Hong Kong."

 

"Interesting."

 

"How? People can be from other countries Hyunjin, it's a big world."

 

"No like, where's that information on her FAQ? I don't see it here, unless there's another page I'm not seeing…" Hyunjin seemed confused, and then a look of realization crossed her face.

 

"You looked her up on Instagram or something, didn't you? God, and I thought I had it bad." Haseul shoved her lightly, knowing she was right.

 

"Okay yes. I did. I had to see her face again."

 

"Aww, how sweet. Oh, did I say sweet? I meant like mind numbingly insane and totally not scary at all." The bell signalling the arrival of customers alerted the duo to the front door. It was Heejin and Kahei.

 

_Jesus fucking H…_

 

Kahei was wearing a black turtleneck paired with matching black boots and pants. The earrings she wore brought out her eyes. They were gold and red, with a crescent moon design. It was deceptively simple. And it had Haseul losing her mind internally.

 

_That's not something you wear to a convenience store on a Thursday night…Who are you trying to impress?_

 

Heejin was also wearing all black, but more of a fancier look. A lacey black dress. The two of them had to have been somewhere before coming to the gas station. That was party attire.

 

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Haseul I regret everything! I am so underdressed and I want to jump off the nearest bridge I'm not equipped for this! Can we hide or something PLEASE."

 

"How do you think I feel? IM SWEATING, KIM HYUNJIN. NOW SHUT UP AND LET'S GO SAY HI. Since this way your idea, you can lead the way." Hyunjin begrudgingly pulled herself together and led Haseul to the front to greet the newcomers.

 

Heejin noticed them first. She saw Hyunjin first, eyes tracing the outline of her sweater and khaki combo and then finally meeting her eyes. If only just for a moment before clearing her throat and nudging Kahei.

 

Haseul saw the not too subtle point of a finger at her by Heejin. Kahei followed it to see the two dark haired women standing in the same manner. Defensively.

 

Heejin broke the silence." Ladies… Hi. Hello. God, this is weird." She felt super hyper aware of her clothing choice and started to mess with the bottom of her dress.

 

Kahei smacked her friends shoulder. She whispered angrily. "Heejin-ah! You said you weren't going to do this. Act normal, you freak! You wanted to see her, and here she is!"

 

Hyunjin coughed. "You wanted to see me?" She attempted to sound not surprised but it came across as very strained and totally the opposite of what she intended. "Uh. Heejin… can I…"

 

"Hyunjin, yes?"

 

"We have green peach tea...would you like to try...some of this tea. Can I show you this green tea? I have some interesting facts I learned."

 

"You're too much. Okay yes, blow my mind Hyun."

 

A NICKNAME? ALREADY. Heejin stepped forward and offered Hyunjin her arm.

 

"Show me the way!" Hyunjin could feel the warmth of Heejin's arm around hers through her sweater as she settled into a comfortable hold.

 

"What's this fabric? It's really soft. And such a good color on you." Hyunjin looked at where Heejin's arm rested, and then at her other arm.

 

"It's a cotton and polyester blend." She smirked. "And thank you. You look really amazing tonight. I hope you had a good time at that get together your friend threw…" The rest of the conversation was lost as the duo walked arm in arm to the tea section of the gas station.

 

"Those kids, huh." Haseul looked at the pair walking away from her and Kahei. And then she remembered it was Kahei and her. _Sort of alone._

 

"Heejin won't shut up about her. She's really excited to start here and work alongside Hyunjin. I think she will be a good influence. The girl is crazy about her. They just met the other day and Heejin bought her mini wheats. Just because she wants Hyunjin to try them. It's a rite of passage." Kahei pulled the boxed cereal in question out of a bag she was carrying.

 

"She even made me bring them. What a good friend I am, right?" Haseul couldn't stop herself from smiling at every word coming out of the blondes mouth.

 

_This is too easy. Everything you say is interesting. I'm invested, all right._

 

"Hey, Haseul."

 

_God, that sounds good. It's just my name, but it sounds so different from this one. Could definitely get used to that._

 

"Could I pull off pink hair?"

 

_Okay, totally off the wall unexpected. But yes. Of course. You could pull off any hair color. Let's not say that… that's extremely extra._

 

"I think you could. Why? Interested in dying it?" Kahei nodded, smiling at the memory.

 

"Yes. Your bathroom walls here, they inspired me. I love that shade of pink, and I need a change of pace. So I should go for it?"

 

"Certainly."

 

Sometimes, you gotta be bold. Haseul braced herself. This was bold as bold gets.

 

"I can do it for you if you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Sorry there was a longer wait in between chapters. I hadn't felt any inspiration until today, and was happy to churn out this sappy gay mess. Thank you for reading as always! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Listen to WJSN. They really inspire me to do so much. I often listen to them as I write.)


	8. Good morning, good evening, good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the most boring shift in the world, Haseul is beyond tired. Being around friends can energize her not unlike a power plant powering a town.

**ONE VERY BORING SHIFT LATER**

 

After Haseul handed the keys off to the next manager, she finished up her paperwork and sought out Kahei. Turns out she was still wide awake with Heejin and Hyunjin. They stayed there all night along with Kahei at the tables near the front windows, which had a great view of the parking lot and a bit of sky. The light of the day was still a few hours out, and it really felt like it.

 

_ Wow I can't believe I get to hang out with Kahei one on one! I'm going to dye her hair, it's just gonna be us. _

 

Then it hit Haseul like a train. The fatigue of work caught up to her but one resounding thought echoed so clear in her brain.

 

_ I'M GOING TO BE ALONE WITH KAHEI. WHO SOMEHOW TRUSTS ME TO DYE HER HAIR. AT FOUR IN THE MORNING. _

 

Coffee sounded really good.

 

"Haseul? I'm thinking coffee? Might be a good idea! You seem a little tired. Well very tired. I know you just worked and we don't even have to do this tonight but I just wanted an excuse to not let you go yet and oh am I rambling? Coffee? Would you like?" 

 

Haseul tried to ignore Hyunjin coughing to cover a laugh. Heejin just shook her head as she watched her friend fumble over her words.

 

Kahei got up (a little too quickly) and leaned against a rack of chips. She had knocked over a good amount in the process. Then she stepped backwards and heard a loud crunch. She cursed in a language Haseul assumed was Cantonese.

 

Hyunjin ran over to the mess and picked up the nearly flattened bag. 

 

"Um Haseul, can I eat these for free? Floor chips baby!"  

 

Kahei pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief. 

 

_ Hyun is a fucking idiot. _

 

"Heejin-ah, come collect your girl."

 

Heejin did get up after what felt like an eternity and slowly approached Hyunjin. Her eyes looked everywhere except at her.

 

"Hyun...really… floor chips." Heejin then looked directly at Hyunjin and the intensity of her glare could be felt by all present. Hyunjin then opened the bag (upside down) and held it out to the other dark haired girl standing right in front of her. 

 

Heejin then proceeded to reach in and pull out a handful of chip shards and ate them all in one bite.

 

"You're so smart. I would of never thought of that." Heejin told her. She reached over and patted Hyunjin's head gently. And for a second Haseul felt the overwhelming honesty behind the silly words.

 

_ cute...I guess. Idiots to lovers? _

 

"A match made in heaven. You're both freaks."

 

Kahei turned to Haseul, laughing softly. Her eyes shut tight and cheeks all scrunched up, the smallest little laugh.

 

_ I. _

 

"Now Haseul, you wouldn't.-" She couldn't even get the words out. Her face got red from trying to hold in the laughter. So she just let it out. 

 

"STUPID!" 

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

_ " _ HASEUL. PLEASE TELL ME. Tell me PLEASE you wouldn't eat floor chips, I know you have more dignity than that. You're not replying. Oh my god. You would?"

 

_ Is she talking to me? Every time is like the first time god i can't think straight … _

 

"Also, you three been blocking this aisle for a solid five minutes now. That man has been trying to find a way to get to those Funyuns without interrupting our conversation. I'm getting a little tired of watching this so lemme just-" 

 

Haseul felt like the world slowed down to a crawl as Kahei walked right by her and took both her shoulders in a loose grip and moved her to the side without too much difficulty.

 

"Wow! You're so light, I bet I could bench you. Heejin must be rubbing off on me. We work out too much for it not to be dangerous." Kahei said. She didn't let go Haseul just yet. She stood on her tip toes to get a better view of the store. She then found what she was looking for apparently. She let go and waved the man over to the aisle.

 

"Sir! I admire your patience but please, the Funyuns. They're within your reach now! My friend here just is nodding out. I'll apologize on her behalf. She's a manager here and she works so hard but-" She abruptly stopped when she saw the man stomp over and quickly reach for the green bags. He scooped up three. He turned to Haseul, looking her up and down.

 

Kahei saw this and stepped in front of the shorter woman. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head just a bit to the side. Intimidation tactic?

 

_ FUCK! THAT SHOULDN'T BE HOT BUT IT IS. SHE'S PROTECTING ME. Despite there not being any real danger. _

 

"Problem, sir?"

 

Kahei waited a moment for his response but none came. He opted to walk away and tossed the bags carelessly on the counter. Haseul leaned forward to get a better view of the register. Who would have the extreme misfortune of ringing up this asshole none other than Hyejoo?

 

Or, as her nametag read out, Olivia.

 

"Yeah so that'll be…$9.60 even." 

 

The man reached into his pocket and threw a ten on the counter.

 

_ So sloppy. Men. So unfortunate. _

 

Olivia attempted the "have a good night" but instead said 

 

"Okay, bye enjoy your.. funny onions.

 

(She never used the store greeting or goodbye.) 

 

Olivia then noticed the four women watching her from the chips aisle.

 

"Can you guys like, go home I'm trying to suffer through this shift in peace. I barely slept. My gir-Chaewon. My...Chaewon kept me awake all night playing Mario Party." 

 

_ Nice. I don't think anyone noticed that. Other than me. What's that all about? _

 

Heejin waved a hand. 

 

"Don't worry. Hyunjin and I are going for a run and these two...lovely ladies are going to? What are y'all doing again? Oh YEAH! Haseul is gonna dye Kahei's hair for her. It's kind of romantic, isn't it Hyunjin?" Heejin glanced at the girl in question. 

 

A mouse-like 'aeong' was her answer. Heejin scooted a bit closer to Hyunjin and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

"You're so adorable. Come on, exercise is good for the soul! Let's go get the blood pumping!"

 

 Heejin acknowledged the two women she was leaving behind.

 

"Bye guys! See you later! Miss you already. Hye! We will meet again!" The pair exited the store. Some of the morning cold came inside. It instantly sobered Haseul up.

 

_ It feels so refreshing. It's kind of amazing how the world works like that sometimes. _

 

"So. Who's Chaewon?" Haseul was shocked to hear the words she was thinking from Kahei. She was also beyond mortified to realise the voice came from so close to her ear. 

 

The entire time, Haseul had her head resting on Kahei's shoulder. It took everything she had(and then some) to not jerk away at the sudden realization. She didn't want the blonde to get the wrong idea.

 

Never.

 

Olivia was really good at playing it cool. She had an insane poker face. But Haseul knew her. And just like every poker player, she had her tells. Olivia's happened to be being unable to prevent the slightest twinge of her lips form a miniscule smile at a thought.

 

"Oh. No one really. Just a friend. A friend of mine. That is all."

 

Olivia pulled her cap down tighter on her head. It's as if she was trying to hide.

 

"Hye. We're the only ones in the store now. I can still see you." 

 

The woman two inches (maybe not even that) to her right let out a small  _ ha _ , like she really did think it was hilarious. 

 

"I don't know you and even I don't believe you. Come on. Be brave?" 

 

Shockingly, Olivia did end up telling them that Chaewon was not just a friend at all. She was her girlfriend. Which didn't surprise Haseul at all. It made sense. Video games did occupy a lot of her time, but even she would find the self control to go to sleep eventually. She just wanted to be around Chaewon all the time, and as much as possible. 

 

"So don't make fun of me for being honest. But. Not being around her. It hurts. When we're apart it's not right. It shouldn't be this extreme! We're so young but I feel like she's the only thing that matters. I cried the entire night she told me she felt the exact same. It happened so fast. But we are very happy. But like, whatever." 

 

Haseul's heart constricted at the heartfelt admission. 

 

_ To be so in love... that's it. Everything. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. It's me. I don't know what this chapter was inspired by, but it's long overdue. I just opened up docs and started typing whatever I thought of. Hopefully next chapter will actually have the hair dying take place! 
> 
> I miss the missing loona tracks on Spotify.
> 
> RIP. for now.
> 
> (I need a cha cha beat, boy.)


	9. Between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haseul gives Kahei a ride to her apartment in the dawn cold. After checking out her appartment, Haseul watches Kahei crash in a spectacular way.

The walk from the inside of the store to Haseul's car was a short one, but long enough for the two of them to get chilled to the bone by the early morning cold. Haseul sprinted to the passenger door only to yank it open just seconds before Kahei got to it. It was a small grey sedan in very good shape. Definitely purchased in the last few years.

 

Haseul held the door open and used her free hand to wave Kahei inside.

 

"Your chariot awaits, My Fair Lady." Kahei nodded and sat down carefully as if the car's interior was made of glass. She looked out the window and watched as a couple snowflakes floated down to the ground, melting almost as soon as they touched the warmer concrete. 

 

Haseul's car was very clean. Kahei noticed it right away.  _ Everything about her is neat and clean and...perfect?  _  The backseat looked untouched and the passenger side had only minimal dirt embedded into the floor mat. 

 

"I'm sorry if it's a little messy. I brought some plants home a few days back and I guess there was a little overflow, as you can see…" Haseul reached over to the passenger side seat and gave her passenger a curious look. She was searching for something in between the seat and the middle console.

 

_ A little too close! Oh my god, why do you do this to me Haseul?  _

 

Kahei blinked and then kept her eyes shut for a few seconds past what was considered a normal blink before she felt Haseul's cold fingers push the loose hairs behind her ear in an endearing way.

 

Kahei involuntary shivered. Haseul's eyes twinkled as she held up what she found what had been stuck by the car seat. A red flower. She placed it behind Kahei's ear which was starting to match the color of the petals of the same flower.

 

"A stray." 

 

"Your hands are so cold!" Kahei opened her eyes to see Haseul still staring at her. But she couldn't find it in her to look away. 

 

"I can fix that." Kahei felt her heart rate pickup before she laughed to herself as Haseul finally started the car and turned the heat on.

 

_ As if she would be so bold to-  _

 

_!!!!HUH!!!!! _

 

Haseul surprised Kahei(and herself) by answering her seemingly mental plea by delicately placing her hand in Kahei's.

 

"Is this, okay? Do you mind? My hands are in fact freezing…" 

 

_ IT'S MORE THAN OKAY! IT'S GREAT. _

 

"Let's get a move on." Haseul adjusted her mirror with her free hand and shifted into reverse and pulled out onto the empty street. No cars would drive down it for at least another half hour, most likely. 

 

"Oh yeah, uh, where are we going by the way? I don't know your address. I guess I should have asked before now." Kahei pointed straight ahead and proceeded to give step by step instructions to her apartment which was only about ten minutes away. 

 

"Shit." Haseul let go of Kahei's hand to slam both of her hands on the steering wheel. Haseul rested her head on it. They were parked in the visitor parking spots but the car remained on. The sun was now fully in the sky. Kahei thought this frustrated little woman looked quite stunning in the morning light. Her brown hair shone bright as the sun cut through the windows and illuminated their immediate surroundings. Kahei tentatively poked the back of Haseul's head.

 

"Hey, what's wrong? This is the correct address. Did you forget something?" Kahei's easy, light tone was practically music to Haseul's ears. Her worries melted away just like the ice on the sidewalks they drove past not five minutes ago. It almost made her forget her question. She pulled her head up and stared out the windshield, squinting against the sun.

 

"No it's just, we still have to buy the hair dye… and I don't wanna drive anymore... I'm tired…" Kahei unbuckled her seatbelt and turned the car off. She opted to be the gutsy one this time and intertwined their hands again. With the other hand, she pulled the keys out of the ignition and dropped them onto Haseul's lap. 

 

"I'm actually ahead of you. I already bought the dye. Well, you might laugh. But I bought it the day I saw the walls. Which I guess was the day we met. So, yeah. No worries." 

 

Haseul cheered up upon hearing this. 

 

_ I am so glad I painted those walls. _

 

"Hallelujah! Okay. Let's get inside, and I hope you have coffee. I'm gonna need one. Maybe two." She stuck her keys in her jacket pocket and opened the car door. The smile dropped off her face as she pulled away unwillingly. Yet again, she tried to play off that she wasn't okay with the loss of warmth that Kahei's hand offered her.

 

_ This sorta sucks? There's no way she likes me as much as I like her. It's sickening.  _

 

"Don't frown so much, your face will get stuck like that." 

 

Upon seeing the blonde again the smile was back.

 

And maybe, maybe it was just a little wider this time.

 

"I can't wait to change out of this outfit. It's not as comfortable as it looks. A little too thin for the current weather." 

 

"Then why were you wearing it? It's better to be practical don't you think? I'm sure the people at that party you went to would understand why you would rather be comfortable than turning heads every five minutes." 

 

Kahei laughed. "You think I turn heads? You're adorable. Let me add that to the list." She said, looking completely taken aback at the compliment. She shook her head absent-mindedly.

 

_ I was trying to impress this gas station manager I'm infatuated with, but she's oblivious as all hell.  _

 

Haseul was wondering about the list she was talking about.

 

_ What 'list'? A hit list? Oh my god, she's going to kill me. Well. I won't complain. This is a good way to go out. I'm happy with my life. _

 

Kahei lead Haseul up the exterior stairs to the fourth floor of some very pricey looking apartments.

 

"Watch it, the stairs can be slippery. I almost fell down a flight once. My own fault of course." 

 

Haseul looked at the stairs and stepped even more carefully after hearing that.

 

"It wasn't just because my hands were cold." Haseul said as she watched every step Kahei took with worry, ready to catch her just in case. It couldn't have been easy to climb or descend those stairs in the heels she was wearing. She thought there was no way Kahei would of heard her say that. She was wrong.

 

"What? What are you talking about? What wasn't?" Kahei turned to look down at Haseul who was a handful of stairs below. She got a little nervous as she carefully chose her next words.

 

"I held your hand because I wanted to." Haseul got flustered after telling Kahei her real reason for being so brave.

 

"I'm adding that to the list." 

 

That got Haseul climbing the stairs again.

 

"Holy shit WHAT LIST! Please tell me!" They finally got to the fourth floor landing and Kahei's apartment happened to be the first one on the left side.

 

"Don't be disappointed."

 

Kahei unlocked the door hastily, eager to get them out of the cold. Immediately the smell of apple cinnamon assaulted Haseul's senses. Not that it was unwelcome. It was just so strong, it's like the inside of the apartment was an apple pie itself or something. Kahei ran inside and flopped onto a large sectional couch. The decor matched the smell, if that makes sense. Warm shades of brown and reds and oranges made up the color palette. It was a two bedroom apartment, and Haseul caught a small glimpse of what must of been Kahei's room.

 

"Do you live alone?"

 

A muffled 'yes' was her answer. Haseul took in the atmosphere of the home, looking all around. The walls were adorned with carefully selected art pieces. She also then finally saw about four of the same candle lit, all resting on a mostly clean snack bar that separated the kitchen from the living room.

 

"That other room is my darkroom. It's like, a developing room for pictures. I'll show you sometime." Kahei said, sleepiness evident in her tone. The long night was catching up to her.

 

"This is such a beautiful home Kahei. Oh shit, is that a Keurig?" Haseul jogged over to the coffee maker. And that wasn't all. There was also an espresso maker and a glass cabinet containing a multitude of coffee grounds, beans, and kcups.

 

"You  **_really_ ** like coffee. Me too! I just have a basic McCafe coffee pot though. It gets the job done. Keurigs are truly genius, like whoever came up with that idea deserves a nobel peace prize!" Haseul continued to open every cabinet and inspect Kahei's cookware(she was hopelessly endeared with the woman, and her home really matched her personality.) A loud bang echoed out as Haseul swore and Kahei looked over to see her holding her stand mixer over her head.

 

"Oh my god! You bake? You're a dream." Haseul looked like a giddy child on Christmas morning. Who knew people took such interest in that stuff? Kahei wanted to say something, anything. But the words just didn't come out. She stared at the ceiling, legs bouncing off the edge of the couch, trying to think of something. All she could come up with was:

 

"You're fucking with me." Haseul placed the stand mixer back on the counter and walked over to where Kahei was still watching the ceiling.

 

"Now why, why in the world would you think that?" Kahei felt the couch dip in as Haseul laid down beside her.

 

"I'm so fucking, boring it hurts. How can you enjoy any of this? All this stuff is just a monument to my loneliness. My family doesn't talk to me and I only have a couple friends. Sometimes, sometimes school gets really hard and I want to give up but I know I can't. And then you. You. Jo Haseul. What I just don't get is how you look at me. Why do you look at me like that? How could you possibly like what you see?" 

 

"It scares me. How ever since we met, I just had to know more about you. I ask myself the exact same question. I just work at a gas station, if anything, I'm the average one. When I see you, I see all of you. I can see you have dreams. I see the heart you have, the way you care for your friends. I don't like what I see. You're right."

 

Kahei wanted to cry.  _ Why is she doing this. I regret everything I've ever done. Jesus. _

 

"I love it." 

 

Kahei was crying for sure now. This hadn't been Haseul's intention, to be so forward with the feelings that were definitely too strong considering how long they've known each other, which had only been a couple days. She didn't want to see this wonderful girl cry, knowing she was the reason.

 

"I can't see anything I don't like about you. We can take this as slow as you want, but I would wait a long time. I would say forever but I'm not going to be a living breathing movie cliche."

 

Kahei laughed, sniffling as she wiped the few tears away that had fallen.

 

"You will. You'll find stuff to dislike." 

 

"Then I'll be here until I do. And then I'll work past it. I think you're worth it. Yeah. If anyone is worth anything at all, it's you." 

 

Kahei and Haseul got up at the same moment, laughing at their unplanned confessions. The silence got uncomfortable.

 

"Well, what do we do now?" Haseul looked at Kahei nervously.

 

_ DON'T ASK ME TO KISS YOU  _

_ I WILL C O M B U S T _

 

"Can I have a hug?" Haseul didn't hesitate even for a tenth of a second before engulfing the slightly taller girl in a bone crushing hug. She caught the smell of Kahei's perfume, something like vanilla and coffee beans. It was dizzying. Kahei leaned her head on Haseul's shoulder, burying her head into her neck. It was impossibly soft. Both women were thinking the same thing. 

 

_ I wish this would never end _

 

_ I'm scared _

 

_ I don't think hugs are supposed to be this goddamn good...I can't even imagine what kissing her would be like _

 

_ I really like you _

 

Haseul was glad Kahei was hugging her back just as hard, somehow tighter than Haseul's own grip.

 

"Damn, you really are strong." Haseul whispered. She placed a hand ever so softly on Kahei's lower back, earning a gentle sigh from the blonde.

 

The embrace softened and Kahei eventually found the strength to step away.

 

"Wow." 

 

"Uh, yeah. You got good hugging arms."

 

"Well, I do work out. I take my health seriously. Except for my coffee 'problem', I'd say I'm pretty healthy!" 

 

Haseul made a show of stretching and reaching the ground, touching her toes from a standing position.

 

"I can barely do that. But I want to get better at it one day. I dance sometimes. Just for fun." 

 

_ I wanna dance with you. _

 

Kahei figured to save that conversation for another time.

 

"I'm going to start some coffee. I know most recipes for the drinks restaurants serve. What do you like?" 

 

Haseul thought about it for a minute. She arrived at an answer.

 

"Well, espresso is always good, and I'm fond of americanos. But today I'm feeling like a latte." 

 

"That's what I was going to make myself! Can you read my mind or something?" Kahei smiled, reddening a little at the thought.

 

_ I hope not holy shit. _

 

"Let's read over the instructions for the dye in the meantime." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I think I can't write a longer chapter and then I do something like this Lmao. So yes, they still aren't dying Kahei's hair yet but it's coming! Eventually. I might cut away to another couple before then. But may I remind you that that is first and foremost Vivi/Haseul centered. There's not enough of them, and I will be the change i want to see in the world by writing it myself. I listened to the entire mamamoo discography while writing this. The chapter title is taken from the Laboum song. I recommend it. Thank you for reading :)


	10. Just take me there right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun has a stupid idea and Sooyoung has no choice but to accept it.

An incessant beeping woke Sooyoung out of sleep, startling her. She didn't recognize where she was for a moment before realizing she was just on her couch. It couldn't have been later than 7 am since it was still just a bit dark out.

 

_ When Haseul said sleep, I didn't think I needed it this bad...god damn. _

 

She went to the source of the noise and went to automatically swipe the call off before reading the caller ID.

 

**Kim Lip**

 

_ It must be important if she's calling this early?  _

 

Sooyoung raised the phone speaker to her ear, ready for anything.

 

"Uh, hello? Jungeun? Is everything okay? This isn't normal for you." Sooyoung took note of a long sigh on the other end of the line. 

 

"So….I fucked up and maybe wrote Jinsoul a letter and have since left her on read and ignored all of her calls. I've decided I need to leave town for a bit. You won't see me at work for a while."

  
  


"They're giving you a new route? As in, you're not delivering for us anymore?" Sooyoung said hesitantly. She could clearly hear what Jungeun was saying but that doesn't mean she understood it.

 

"Uh yeah. I'm kind of...taking leave. I need some time away to clear my head. This doesn't mean I'm quitting. It means I'm running away because I'm scared. I needed to tell someone before I left. I already texted Haseul the news but I think she's asleep. I'm going to leave my phone at my house so if you need to reach me you can email me. I'll be bringing my laptop. Maybe I can finally focus on my work instead of these...feelings."

 

Sooyoung stood up out of bed only to sit back down. This was so Jungeun. Her friend finally got the courage to confess only to not do it face to face and then skip town? Yeah. Jungeun was the queen of confrontation. 

 

"Hasoo? You aren't disappointed are you? I know this isn't ideal but it's what I can currently manage. Jinsoul deserves better and I can't give it to her. Not right now anyways. I'm only so good with my words until I look in her eyes and then I just lose it. I'm sorry."

 

On the other side of the phone call, Jungeun was fully dressed for the day and pacing her bedroom floor relentlessly.

 

"When do you leave? I wanna see my friend before she leaves town!" Sooyoung heard shuffling and some similarly dull thuds.

 

"About that...you won't. I'm going right now." Sooyoung was honestly shocked at the impulsivity of her younger friend. Jungeun normally thought things out in advance which only meant:

 

"You planned this? And you weren't going to tell me?" 

 

_ Some kind of friend you are... _

 

"Sooyoung, that day we had that talk… That's when I came up with this idea. It's foolproof. Don't miss me too much."

 

_ I didn't think you would have such an insane plan and a weird way of going about this! Why do I open my big mouth if all it creates is idiotry? _

 

_ " _ Oh and also? Tell Jinsoul to not wait up for me. She'll know." And with that final statement, Jungeun hung up the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the itch to write at the most inopportune times. I started a new show and it gave me some ideas. This fic is a little more angsty than I first thought it would be but who doesn't love drama? 
> 
> Lipsoul has been rather dead lately and I wanted to write some more concerning them. Jungeun might be a big baby when it comes to being honest but just you wait until it comes to Jinsoul being honest.


	11. Look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo makes a delivery and makes a pit stop on her way back to work.

The faint buzzing of the overhead fluorescents maintained a scarily somber ambience in a small flower shop roughly half an hour from the corner store Jiwoo came to know and love.

 

_ Too far away to frequent too often. I shouldn't waste gas. It's not good for the environment. _

 

But she would be damned if she didn't stop every time one of her deliveries happened to come with five miles of the Big Break.

 

She told Yerim it was because they had specific local trail mix she liked.

 

Which was true. But it wasn't the real reason.

 

Her purple haired friend's words echoed in her head:

 

"So...just for trail mix? There's not someone who's caught your eye? You promise? You wouldn't lie to me, right Jiwoo?"

 

White lies were okay. Mostly. Like when she told a rude customer they didn't have any camellias in stock(they did. Of course they did.) Jiwoo didn't feel bad of course. The lady had made sure to tell her she was taking her business elsewhere. That was just fine. 

 

Jiwoo just was too nice. Everyone said so.

 

_ You're always smiling of course they think that! Even if it's faked. Everyone believes it.  _

 

She felt obligated to be 'the happy one', the positive force. It was just a little harder for her when her boss was an asshole. He spoke down to her constantly. Her co-workers could only watch, as they were too scared to lose their jobs if they even spoke up.

 

Jiwoo resented their cowardliness. Being honest is the only way to go. She really loved her job. She wasn't afraid to admit she was also afraid of losing it, just like her coworkers. And so she kept the backtalk to a minimum.

 

_ But sometimes people say the stupidest, least thought out drivel I've ever heard… _

 

Jiwoo then noticed that in the midst of all her mid afternoon self-talk therapy session that she needed to deliver soil, trowels, shovels, and hoes to a landscaping company. It would be good to get out for an hour or two, only to come back to have to finish alphabetizing the seeds later.

 

The bad thing was that she needed to leave in the next five minutes or she would be late for sure. She would definitely hear about that for at least a week. Hearing her boss's grating voice lecturing her prematurely lit a fire under her as she hastily gathered the necessary tools for the order.

 

_ Can't forget this! _

 

She grabbed the PDA used for sign-offs that was sitting precariously on top of the seemingly endless stacks of guides to trees and flowers. That would of been a real short trip if she didn't bring that thing with her. It was probably the most important item in the whole store. That's what her boss said, anyway.

 

_ Just gotta knock out this stupid order and I can swing by the Big Break on the way back...that'll leave me with...two hours to finish up! Yeah. I can roll with that. _

 

**EN ROUTE TO GREEN GREENS LANDSCAPING AND LAWN CARE OFFICE**

 

_ They're playing a bunch of sad music on the radio today… _

 

The driver of the small delivery truck fiddled with the volume knob of the car radio, unsure. 

 

_ Yeah I'm not vibing with this. _

 

She turned it off, sighing and sparing a lightning quick glance at her phone while she was at a red light. The map told her she was close. She wasn't all too familiar with this part of the city. It was more suburban than anything. Every street looked the same.

 

_ Thank God for Google maps. _

 

Jiwoo eventually arrived at a nondescript plaza and saw the sign for the lawn care office building. She parked the truck and loaded all the contents of the order onto a dolly. It was a miracle nothing fell over. It looked like a Jenga tower. She looked through the windows and saw the most boring office setting she could imagine. Which wasn't hard. 

 

There was a desk with a secretary sitting at attention. He looked extremely bored.

 

_ I can't even think of what he does all day...how is this better than taking notes in school? Oh well. That's too bad. _

 

She wheeled the dolly in front of her to insure nothing fell out. The man glanced up, hearing the door shut just as quickly as it had opened.

 

"Is that for us? Where do I sign? You can just put it-' He pointed right in front of the desk.

 

"Here." 

 

Jiwoo laughed at his choice of placement.

 

"No one is going to trip over that? You must not get many people here then, huh? I bet you get bored." Jiwoo sympathized with him. Counting stock got tedious. At least it was only once a week. 

 

"Yeah, actually. I'm playing solitaire right now. This is like, my eleventh win in the last hour. But it's almost impossible to 'lose'. So it's not saying much." The man smiled for a second before the bored look came back. Jiwoo took that lull in the conversation to offer him the PDA to sign. His signature was very angular. 

 

_ Men. _

 

"Alright! That settles it then. Have a good rest of your day, sir!" Jiwoo beamed at the poor secretary. He didn't look up.

  
  
  


**_A LITTLE LATER…AT THE BIG BREAK_ **

 

"I LOVE. THIS. TRAIL MIX. BLEND" Jiwoo exclaimed through a mouthful of the crunchy and chewy mixed snack.

 

"I sorta gathered that. Considering you told me that the last time you were here. Hey, did you know green tea is good for you? My coworker-" The dark haired girl stopped for a moment. She seemed happy but her tone said otherwise.

 

_ Conflicted? _

 

"More like my fool over there. She's so smart I learn something new every day."

 

Heejin grinned the widest smile, as if she truly thought it was amazing to know that green tea did in fact have health benefits. Her eyes trailed over to another one of the employees working at the corner store, this one seemed to be stocking the shelves.

 

Except she was doing a horrible job of pretending that she wasn't eavesdropping on their entire conversation. 

 

_ HEY it's that girl who gagged and ran away when she saw Sooyoung and I...god. Is she homophobic? Sooyoung went to protect my honor, she didn't say anything else after the fact. It's up in the air at this point.  _

 

"No. I didn't know that! That's awesome. Any other facts for me today?" Jiwoo asked. She liked learning too. Who didn't? 

 

"Hey dumb dumb, you have all the boxes upside down! Maybe pay attention to your work instead of me?" Heejin threw her hands up in frustration as the other girl who was 'stocking' looked back at her work only to confirm that Heejin was in fact correct. Everything was upside down, and if it wasn't upside down then it was facing the wrong way.

 

Jiwoo heard the stocker mutter something about 'change my fucking schedule', 'not my fault you're in my peripheral vision', 'is that jiwoo again? where's soo at, her girl's here' and 'how can I not stare at you…'

 

_ Never mind. There's no way that girl is straight. Is it possible to be homophobic and gay? What kind of confusing shit is that… _

 

"Oh my god! Is that my favorite florist?" Jiwoo cringed inwardly as she heard the affection masked in sarcasm in Sooyoung's tone.

 

The taller woman met Jiwoo's eyes and recognized her instantly.

 

"Thought I heard your dulcet tones." 

 

Jiwoo blushed at the compliment. She adjusted her hat to get a better look at Sooyoung. She wore a simple white collared shirt with dark denim jeans. Jiwoo felt so small and insignificant, her body dwarfed by the hoodie she so loved to wear to work.

 

"You look... comfortable. And hey! I'm the only florist you know." Jiwoo huffed indignantly, stomping her feet on the titled floor. 

 

"Heh. You too. I mean. Uh. You look cut-comfy. So comfortable!  Ah. You got me. I'm found out. Doesn't change what I said though. You're my favorite…" 

 

_ (insert iconic chuu screech here. For good measure.) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _

 

She played it off like she heard that every day.

 

"Aren't you sweet. Thanks. What's up with you today, Sooyoung? Did you just get in or are you on your way out?" 

 

She was still internally screaming at Sooyoung's waterfall of compliments. A voice broke through her thoughts.

 

"She's on her way out. Take your gay shit somewhere else please." Jiwoo heard a yelp. She turned to see the now sulking shelf stocker (yeah say that five times fast lmao) nursing her shoulder. Heejin was doing the same to her fist.

 

"Hyunjin, for the love of God. Shut the fuck up or I will never. Ever. Ever. EVER. Give you the absolute pleasure of kissing you. On god. Don't try me." 

 

Hyunjin looked mortified. She reached for Heejin's injured hand and held it as if it were a priceless treasure.(Which to Hyunjin, it was.) Getting on one knee on the ground for everyone to see, Hyunjin brought the slightly red knuckles to her lips and kissed them softly.

 

"I'm sorry….forgive me dear Hekkie, for i am just so stupid. What can I do to make it up to you?" Heejin, embarrassed at what had just transpired in front of her manager and...some florist lady, turned bright red and roughly hoisted Hyunjin off the ground.

 

"Get your dramatic ass off the ground! You know I literally can't stay mad at you for more than ten minutes…" 

 

Hyunjin turned to Sooyoung and plainly said:

 

"Yes, I am gay. Yes, I am homophobic. Yes, we exist." 

 

Jiwoo was somehow even more confused than she was two minutes ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if florists actually count seeds 
> 
> Hi me again. Here's some 2jin and chuuves development. I'm rather proud of this chapter. What isn't good is that it's almost 5 am and I work in 11 hours but hey. I do it for the girls. 
> 
> Until next time!


	12. Automatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol opens the letter and Yerim is the voice of reason.

**2 WEEKS AFTER RECEIVING THE LETTER**

 

"Uh, Jinsol? Are you sure you can go to work like this?" Yerim gave the girl in question a side glance, eyeing her warily. The blonde was in a rush, having woken up only thirty minutes prior. Clothes were scattered about the floor, half a foot deep in some places. Without Jungeun to maintain cleanliness, their dorm had sort of fallen into disrepair.

 

_ Get out of my goddamn head I'm FINE YERIM. YOU HEAR ME? I'M GREAT.  _

 

"You know she's like, ultra stupid? I would say I'm shocked that she would run away like this but I'm really not. What surprises me is that she's still gone even though it's been…"

 

"15 days." Jinsol finished the sentence automatically. She wasn't keeping count or anything.

 

Jinsol finished the final touches on what she would call the bare minimum amount of make-up and slammed the contents into a small drawer nearby.

 

_ Another shitty day to get through without her to make me laugh. _

 

"Yerim, yes she's stupid, but she's  **my** stupid and now she's gone because of me. Who would be fine after reading that mess?" She pointed at the folded up letter sitting on top of her nightstand next to her glasses. She had read and reread it at least four times before sitting in bed for hours on end contemplating everything.

 

And that had just been a couple days ago. She couldn't will herself to read it immediately. So it sat on her dresser for over a week before she forced herself to open it.

 

"So dense. She's such a fucking...GOD. Why can't she ever just talk to me? Is that so hard? Friends are supposed to be there for each other and then there's me. I fucked up. And I don't know how to fix it. I guess I'll just keep working my shitty job and pray to whatever God will listen for her to come back home to me." Jinsol tugged on her torn up converse and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

 

Yerim followed her friend into the bathroom, door ajar."Jinsol...there's no harm in calling out. You've been working for ten days straight now this isn't healthy." The purple haired girl slowly grabbed a tube of toothpaste out of Jinsol's hand before she ended up squeezing the toothpaste out onto a hairbrush. Yerim out a comforting hand on her upper arm.

 

"You got like, two hours of sleep last night. Before you ask how I know, I could see you on Twitter. Try harder to be secretive next time if you don't want me to find out. Just look at the state of you!" Yerim angrily pointed at the bathroom mirror. She was normally quite cheerful but today she wore a bit of a scowl. Jinsol on the other hand looked like a trainwreck. Which she was. 

 

_ She has a point...fuck it I guess. _

 

"Fine. Okay? I'll fucking, call out and miss work so I can mope here all day until Jungeun comes home. And then she can tell me what that letter was all about. Because it doesn't make sense. Not even a little." 

 

Yerim smiled at her friend's decision, and then promptly dropped it when she remembered just why this was all happening. She ran a hand through her purple strands while watching Jinsol flop onto her bed and pulling out her phone to call work. Yerim couldn't hear the conversation but it sounded a little heated on Jinsol's end.

 

As she finished the call, she walked over to Yerim who was still stationed in front of the bathroom mirror.

 

"Plan on staying here with me all day long? Don't you have a girlfriend to go bother or something?"

 

"AH HEY SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! She's just a girl. Who is also a friend. Who I want to marry one day and adopt a couple kids with...which is like! So not gay at all so leave me alone!" Yerim ducked her head and switched the bathroom light off on her way out. 

 

"Plus like, you're the one to talk!" 

 

Jinsol jerked her head up suddenly at the accusation. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Oh my god, you're kidding right? Did you even read that letter or did you just look at the words over and over? Words carry meaning, believe it or not. And Jungeun had been agonizing over that for weeks and you had no clue. I'm sure she's still hurting at this very moment. You really need to use your eyes, Jinsol. You own glasses so you have no excuse."

 

Jinsol was now completely lost. 

 

_ The letter simply said she had to go away because she couldn't face me what does that have to do with anything?  _

 

"I'm not sure I understand, Yerim." 

 

"Do I have to fucking spell it out for you?" 

 

_ She's cursing at me? This must be serious what the fuck? _

 

"It might he-" 

 

"YOUR. FEELINGS. ARE. M U T U A L. Now go find her and bring her back home already."

 

The world halted spinning on its axis. Jinsol felt her heart in her throat. It almost hurt to breathe.

 

_ I'm so stupid... Jungeun… _

 

Her voice was small when she finally got it back: "Why didn't she tell me? Wait. Why didn't I tell her?" A small sigh turned into half a laugh. Jinsol pressed her fingers to her temple in concentration.

 

"Guess you're both ridiculous?" 

 

"Maybe more like we're both dumb as shit! Well, me anyways. I could never call her stupid and mean it." Jinsol said, deep in thought. She continued, "So she likes me? That's so scary because I don't think I like her in the same way. Yerim, what I'm trying to say is I know I don't like her in the same way. Because. Because I'm in love with her. And, I think I always have been."

 

Jinsol thought of Jungeun's smile. Her silly jokes that always brought tears to her eyes somehow. Her small body giving the biggest and warmest hugs that felt like a home away from home. The flowery perfume she wore. Jungeun's incredible kindness and amazing work ethic. They way she only had eyes for Jinsol.

 

Jungeun. Just Jungeun.

 

_ I was okay with being friends because I thought it was what she wanted. Yep. I'm oblivious. Clearly. Dumbass. _

 

Jinsol felt her face heat up when she realized her thoughts were definitely not platonic at all anymore.

 

"That's like, really sweet and all but where the heck is she?" 

 

_ I don't know yet, but I have an idea of where to ask for clues. _

 

"Yerim, are you down for a road trip?" 

 

Yerim screamed at a high pitch, jumping excitedly. 

"WOULD I? YES! But you only have today off, it won't be enough time probably." 

 

Jinsol let out a low  _ ha _ and winked and her friend. She had it all figured out.

 

"While you were zoning out while I was on the phone, I might have asked for the entire next week off, claiming I needed it. Which is true by the way!" 

 

"Wow maybe you are smarter than I thought! I keep forgetting you got into a good college. No offense. It's all settled then. Oh! Can I please bring Yeojin? PLEASE? I'll have to beg her sister to let her go but once I got that covered it'll be so much fun!" 

 

_ Things happen for a reason I guess?  _

 

_ Nothing is going to stop me now. I'm going to tell her how I feel.  _

 

Jinsol felt good about this plan.

 

"Yeah you can bring your girlfriend. The more the merrier or whatever." Jinsol narrowly avoided a tennis ball flying at her head(definitely from Jungeun's side of the dorm).

 

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road trip AHHHH! More people may join ;) let me know if you like the direction this is taking? I'm trying to incorporate all the pairings in this but a reminder that the focus is Viseul ofc.
> 
> Y'all see Loona perform at Kcon? Two songs rip :( but they killed it I'm glad they can finally see how popular they are overseas!


	13. Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haseul dyes Kahei's hair. They're both sleep deprived and say some very mindless things that aren't very mindless after all.

**...BACK AT KAHEI'S APARTMENT…**

 

"Before we start, let me ask you some questions."

 

Kahei looked up from her cross legged sitting position, having been previously engrossed in reading over the instructions for the hair dye.

 

"Hm? Like what?"

 

Haseul continued: "Well, is this your first time ever doing anything with your hair? You do understand it fundamentally damages it, and will continue to if you keep redyeing it after. And are you tenderheaded? Because I'm about to brush the hell out of your hair."

 

Kahei shook her head. She twirled her hairbrush in her hand. Then she handed it off to Haseul. 

 

"I'm not a baby. You won't find many tangles though. I brush my hair quite thoroughly. But this blonde isn't natural of course! You really thought it could be? I've kind of just let it grow and do its own thing. I've had my hair dyed twice, I know the dangers."

 

Haseul sipped her coffee. Kahei then did the same and they just looked at each other for a bit. A whole conversation took place without a single word being spoken. 

 

_ If I could read your mind. _

 

Haseul hummed, obviously pleased with the coffee Kahei had specifically made for her. Kahei took note of the way Haseul held the mug, with a pinky out.

 

_ Sorta cute..okay maybe like off the charts adorable but whatever... _

 

"A woman after my own heart. This coffee fucks."

 

_ WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? That has to be a good thing right? _

 

Kahei looked confused for a second but played it off by going along with Haseul's strange word choice. Haseul put the mug down on the tiled floor with a tired  _ clink _ and started brushing Kahei's long blonde locks.

 

It took everything Kahei had to not shiver at how close Haseul had to be to get a good angle to reach her hair without being too far away.

 

"Oh! Yes. It does, 'go off'." 

 

_ Younger people say that in reference to good stuff right? _

 

"E for effort Kahei. Coffee isn't a song. But I guess it could be? I'm not even sure if I used that phrase correctly I heard Yeojin say it the other day and it sort of stuck with me. It's crass and rude but I like it. Slang is so fun!"

 

_ You're too much, Haseul. _

 

Kahei was on cloud nine practically. She couldn't help but turn around to make eye contact with Haseul, she knew she would be grinning some silly smile.

 

And she was right.

 

It was one of those smiles where you know it couldn't possibly be faked. One hundred percent unadulterated joy. And it did insane, horrifying things to Kahei's heart. Knowing she was the cause. To have that kind of hold on someone, to know they were  _ there _ and that they weren't leaving anytime soon. 

 

_ How did we get here. Cute girl brushing my hair in MY bathroom after pulling an all nighter like what?  _

 

"Hey there." Haseul was now speaking directly through Kahei and into her soul. Or maybe she was just feeling dramatic.

 

_ I gotta be so fucking tired to be thinking like this  _

 

"Hi. Sorry."  _ Had to look at your face. _

 

"Turn back around Miss Wong." Haseul said authoritativley but she started to giggle after saying Kahei's name so formally. She continued to brush through her hair. Although she had asked about her tenderheadedness, Haseul was still being very gentle with the strokes. It wouldn't matter, as she was met with very little, if any resistance.

 

"Have you washed your hair recently? It's harder for dye to cling to your scalp when it's clean, not really sure why but I stopped asking questions I don't really care to know the answer to." 

 

"I did right before I came to your store with Heejin." 

 

"I suppose it could be worse." 

 

_ Sorry to disappoint. _

 

Haseul split Kahei's hair right down the middle, separating it to make it easier to see the roots. She ghosted a hand over Kahei's neck and held the necklace clasp in her fingers. She undid it, holding it out over Kahei's shoulder. It took Kahei a second to see the chain dangling in front of her face. Haseul's touch had shook her up just a bit(understatement of the century). She grabbed it, thanking her quietly and setting it on top of her knee. She started to shake a little out of nervousness. 

 

"What I meant to say...is um. You smell like, amazing Kahei. Whatever you use is incredible."

 

_ Jesus. _

 

"Didn't want your jewelry getting messed up. It's really pretty and it would be a shame if anything happened to it. You ready for this? You can still back out you know."

 

_ My mind has been made up. _

 

"Yep. Let's do this and hope I don't regret this later."

 

The snip of scissors alarmed Kahei, who flinched a little. A soft pat on the shoulder grounded her instantaneously. 

 

"Just clipping the top of the bottle, babe. Don't freak." The plastic tip flew off towards the bathtub, skittering a couple inches before stopping.

 

_ Fucking HUH? I must be REALLY TIRED _

 

"You just called me babe." Kahei attempted to act shocked. She didn't want Haseul to know she really, really liked hearing that word from her.

 

Haseul set the scissors down next to her mug. The now room temperature coffee did wonders. She was starting to feel at least energized to see this dyeing session through. 

 

"What? No I didn't." She picked up the hair dye box and reached inside to pull out a pair of gloves. Cheaply made, but they would do. 

 

"Uh, yes, you did."

 

"I barely know you. I wouldn't do that." Haseul said. She shook the dye bottle vigorously to mix the contents together. It was already starting to look pink through the clear exterior of the bottle.

 

"But, you see, you literally just did so either I'm imagining things or you're lying. I don't know which is worse." Kahei started to pick  up the notoriously strong and very real smell of hair dye. It was happening.

 

_ Fuck we're really doing this... _

 

"Can we just keep going? I know this coffee energy is going to wear off eventually, I'm not a machine."

 

Kahei laughed. 

 

"Yeah okay,  **_babe._ ** "

 

_ Two can play at this game. _

 

Kahei heard Haseul stop shaking the bottle.

 

_ Gotcha HA- _

 

And then Kahei felt the oddly warm sensation of the hair dye beginning to be spread all over her scalp and roots. Haseul was being extremely thorough, massaging every inch of Kahei's hairline to insure full coverage. 

 

Haseul leaned in just a bit closer, now she was almost pressed flush against Kahei's back. "Does it hurt?"

 

Kahei felt very hot. And it wasn't just the hair dye. She nervously reached over to her coffee and chugged the rest. 

 

"No."

 

"Good." Haseul removed her hands from Kahei's hair and stuffed the gloves into the box once more.

 

"You're gonna wanna throw this out immediately. The smell does stick around if it sits in your trash. And now we wait!" Haseul stood up(a little fast) and got dizzy for a moment. She sat back on the floor. "I guess I'm hanging out down here with you." 

  
  


**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

 

"It's been thirty minutes so that means it's time to rinse it out. I'm sure you can handle it yourself, so I'll leave you to it, Kahei. I'll go wait in your kitchen for you."

 

_ You're so sweet you really don't have to...but I want you to stay...so go ahead. _

 

"Haseul. You can sleep if you want. I won't make you stay up any longer. I won't feel bad. You've been absolutely amazing. And…"

 

Kahei continued: "I just want to say thank you. For taking a chance on me." 

 

_ Sleep deprivation really brings out the sap in me. _

 

Kahei got up and stretched. Her phone told her it was now 8:30 in the morning. 

 

_ Thank god there's no classes today! I'm gonna sleep like a log. _

 

"I already told you. I'll wait for you."

 

Haseul was still on the floor. She looked exhausted.

 

_ She works a full shift and then still stays up all night? Just for me? I guess I'll never understand.  _

 

She then held her arms up and out, not unlike a child wanting to be picked up. Kahei shook her head disapprovingly, and like a fool would, picked up Haseul's tiny body easily. She even encircled an arm around her back and another under her knees.

 

_ You're the definition of a brat. _

 

Haseul scrunched up her nose, catching a whiff of the hair dye. Apparently it was a nonfactor, because she rested her head on Kahei's chest even after the big deal she made of how close she was to the smell's source.

 

"It's so strong i always forget just how bad it is." 

 

"It's fine though, because right here." Haseul prodded the girl's collarbone with her nose: " It's like a coffee shop near the beach. I love this smell." 

 

_ GDJTDJFTJDGKSKXJFGGYK(YEAH IM KEYSMASHING BC IDK HOW TO PROPERLY DESCRIBE JUST HOW MUCH THIS FUCKS UP KAHEI'S THOUGHT PROCESS. _

 

"Wow. Thanks." Kahei almost dropped the girl in her arms when she realized what she was doing. She was carrying a grown ass woman like a baby. But she kept holding her regardless of her own fear.

 

It's not like either of them were complaining, anyway.

 

Kahei walked out of the bathroom and back out into the living room. She found a perfect spot for Haseul to rest which was Kahei's recliner, which was one of her favorite spots to sit after cramming for a test or to take a nap after spending too long in her darkroom. 

 

She deposited the small woman on the chair, placing her down with the care of a miniature diorama enthusiast putting the final touches on a piece. Haseul's eyes closed almost immediately.

 

"Oh FUCK this is so comfy… I can't wait for you if I'm going to be sleeping babe…" Kahei heard it. The slip up again. She also felt the heat at the base of her neck, just like previously. 

 

"So don't." Kahei left her there, heading towards her bedroom to get a change of clothes. (They may or may not have just been pajamas). She also picked up a thick quilt and draped it over Haseul's now sleeping form. Haseul murmured in her sleep, flipping over to face Kahei. She was knocked out cold.

 

_ You know you're fucked when you think you could get used to...this. _

 

The now pink haired woman watched the rise and fall of Haseul's chest for a couple minutes while remembering just how long the day had been for them both. It was a strange and random event to bring two people together, but Kahei had a feeling their relationship would be anything but normal. That was fine with her. 

 

_ Time to wash this shit out. _

 

_ And then I'm sleeping all day. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me, I present to you my greatest chapter yet. Just straight up fluff of my two biases. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I'm rather proud of it.
> 
> I use a lot of commas and ellipses? If this is obvious and/or annoying let me know. I wanna plug my chill playlist i write to but it's connected to my Facebook :/ if anyone wants it though I'll gladly give it i guess.
> 
> Idk when or where I'm going to end this, it's sort of just this fun outlet for me. I feel like I could technically keep each individual storyline going forever. There's no bad endings here, no one dies and no one gets their heart broken. I genuinely hope y'all enjoy this as much as I do. I write really randomly, no rough drafts, and it can be frequent or rare. Viseul warms my heart, and even if we're (fairly) certain that all kpop idols are just close friends you can't deny these two's chemistry in their group. 
> 
> Coming up next! Hyewon and maybe even some yeorry? And then the roadtrip of course. Let me know what you think?!


	14. Another one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely meeting of the minds at the Big Break takes place. Jinsol regrets, Olivia is Olivia, and Yeojin is whipped.

The screech of well worn brakes pierced Jinsol's eardrums as she whipped into the parking lot of the Big Break. She pulled up to the side of a pair of gas pumps and shut her engine off.  _ I really wasn't trying to fill up the tank again so soon but this just can't wait. _

 

"Wow you sure drive fast! Remind me to never piss you off Jinsol!" Yerim said, unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out of Jinsol's old Jeep. 

 

"By the way, Yeojin is already inside so we won't have to make an extra stop for her or anything. I'm  _ all  _ about saving gas, which in turn saves the environment." Yerim was overly excited. It was just in her nature to be a happy pill. Jinsol was thankful though. It helped pull her out of a funk more than once, reminding her that good things do exist in this world. 

 

Jinsol did her best to put on a warm smile, but it probably looked a little strained. Yerim could power cities with her joy. 

 

"I get to meet your girlfriend. Aren't you nervous? I'll try not to embarass you but that's not a promise." Jinsol took out her debit card and began to fill up the tank, turning to Yerim to gauge her reaction, but the purple haired girl had disappeared inside. 

Before long, the gas stopped pumping, letting her know it was now full.

 

_ I'm glad I have a good but of money saved up cause...I don't think I ever wanna go back to that shit hole… _

 

A surprisingly deep chortle alerted Jinsol to a new arrival, disturbing her inane peace. 

 

"Yo blondie. What goes on?" Jinsol screwed the cap back on and closed the little cover where the gas went in and turned to face this new person.

 

She was short. Real short. _Definitely_ _Haseul's sister. They look very alike._ Not that Jinsol was tall, but she wasn't _that_ short. The girl had a bit of a baby face, but there was a serious look she was giving Jinsol that she couldn't quite pin down the meaning of. Like she was being judged. She had hoped Yerim only told her good things. She wore a bright orange oversized t-shirt and joggers like she was fresh out of a music video.

 

"Hi...Yeojin I'm guessing? You really look like your sister. I'm Jinsol, as I'm sure Yerim has told you all about me. The spacey roommate. I'm majoring in marine biology and I'm going to quit my job after this roadtrip." Jinsol outstretched a hand and was shocked when Yeojin returned it with a firm shake.

 

"YOU'RE QUITTING?" Yerim yelled. It was quickly quieted by a finger placed to her lips by none other than the tiny girl beside her. She reached up and linked the pinkies together, dropping them slowly at their sides.

 

_ So that's how they are…'not dating' my ass _

 

"My sister shakes hands too...I bet y'all would get along well. So we're really going on a roadtrip to who knows where to track down the woman who delivers the inventory for this place? On god?" Yeojin laughed at the strange explanation for the impromptu gathering but you could tell she was trying to act cool. She then suddenly remembered Yerim was right next to her, clutching her upper arm lightly and not saying a word.

 

"I can't say no to Yerim here. Probably would rob a bank for this girl. Actually. I'd do that for free. But whatever you know what I mean." 

 

Yerim flicked Yeojin in her forehead. She was blushing like mad.

 

"What? I would!" 

 

"Don't break the law for me Yeojin! We talked about this! It's just like when you-" Yerim's voice dropped to a whisper: "graffitied our initials and your SoundCloud link over that helipad on top of that building in the city! It's dangerous. And a miracle you're not in jail." 

 

Jinsol interrupted what could of been a very long conversation to bring them back to the present: "Okay anyways so I need to ask your sister some questions about Jungeun can we get a move on?" 

 

"She's not at work today. She had texted me saying she was hanging out with someone real late last night and then I got another text around 7 this morning saying she was still awake and 'extremely fucked' and 'hair dye smells horrible' and then 'I think I'm in love with someone I met a few days ago' but! Sooyoung is working, you can ask her I guess. She is a manager and probably has some kind of useful information." 

 

_ I suppose we'll have to go and ask. Her and Jungeun are close so she probably saw her last. _

 

"Okay." The three girls waltzed into the convenience store. The first thing Jinsol saw was a girl who had the same colored hair she did and hey was that her shirt she lost a couple months ago? She looked a little too familiar. She was holding a large cable in one hand and a fistful of flowers in the other. Then she heard the nasally laugh.

 

"Chaewon?" 

 

The shorter blonde jumped, looking around to see who called her name. She met the eyes of the trio who just came in to the store. "Sis! And Yeojin! And Yeojin's, uh...wow you didn't tell me she was like HOT HOT wow you got yourself a cute one huh!" 

 

_ It's a truly tiny fucking world we live in. _

 

Jinsol wasn't too surprised to see her sister at this particular gas station, since it seemed like the entire world revolves around it.(hint hint it does) But what did surprise her was the scary tall employee who was manning the register. And this terrifying girl was giving her sister the heart eyes.

 

_ Okay that's...different _

 

"Jesus I've never seen so many homos in one place. The vibes are off the charts!" Sooyoung came out from the office, stretching her arms up in the air as if she just got done taking a nap.

 

"Hye, can you stop freaking out our guests? And maybe take your break and be gay on your own time?" Sooyoung not so subtly jerked her head over to Chaewon, who had approached the counter and had given the flowers and what looked like a charger to the girl who's name Jinsol hadn't learned yet. But then it clicked. 

 

_ It's that look. The stupid in love look. I'm all too familiar with it, cause that's what I see whenever I catch my reflection when I'm with- _

 

"Ya. Okay whatever, cmon Chae. I've been dying for one of your hugs." The tall girl leaped over the counter and reached out for Chaewon's already held out hand, linking them together. The previously stone cold expression was replaced with a bemused smile and a slight flush and Jinsol watched the pair walk outside and take a seat on the bench nearby.

 

"Jungeun. Have you seen her." Jinsol asked, whipping her head towards Sooyoung who was now situated behind the counter. Sooyoung's eyes clouded over for a moment, trying to think of just how to phrase it.

 

"So now you ask." It stung Jinsol more than she expected. She started to play with the strings of her sweater, which just happened to be Jungeun's. It painted an ironic picture. 

 

A sad, but ironic, picture.

 

_ I know. I'm stupid and idiotic and it took too long but I need to make it up to her I need to tell her  _

 

"Yes! Now I ask because I've been a fucking fool for too long and I can't do this anymore. I."

 

"You sound like a real bitch right now." 

 

_ That is SO unprofessional! _

 

"Sooyoung! Be nice or I'm telling my sister on you!" Yeojin fumed, her voice elevating higher than Jinsol would of thought possible. She was taken aback at how Yeojin was sort of sticking up for her despite barely knowing her for ten minutes. It just spoke volumes of her character. She really was just like her sister.

 

"Okay. Sorry. That was a bit out of line. I'm still just a little mad that she planned this and didn't tell me until the very moment she left. She's doing a new route a couple towns over. She's staying with Jiwoo, a friend of hers from high school. And before you get jealous, it's not like that. Jiwoo is just her friend. Because I'm seeing her. Jiwoo that is. Kind of. Well it's still early but we held hands and I almost shit myself so it's pretty serious!" 

 

Sooyoung saw Jinsol's confusion but reassured her that Jungeun wasn't that far and it would work out in the end.

 

"I just wish she knew.." 

 

Sooyoung's face lit up. "Knew what exactly?" 

 

"That I'm beyond stupid and that I need her. More than she needs me." It was hard to admit it, but the blonde knew it was true. Jungeun could be fine wherever she went. She always had people around her who cared. Jinsol hadn't seen her sister for a month before today. And her only friend was honestly Yerim. She knew Haseul a little, but not enough to call her a friend just yet. 

 

She wanted to get better at not pushing people away. Least of all the love of her life.

 

"You can tell her. I have a feeling you'll do the right thing." The manager grabbed a walkie talkies from her back pocket and held it to her face. She rolled her eyes and spoke into it: "Olive Hye, get your ass back on the clock now, I got shit to do and Heejin will be here soon and you need to show her how to operate the register today." 

 

A garbled reply filtered through the walkie: "Alright! I'm coming I'm coming, relax you hag." It clicked off and Sooyoung pocketed the device. 

 

Olivia strolled back in, crushing a can of red bull in her hand as she did so. She searched around the store for customers(there were none) and threw the can, sailing over the heads of Yeojin and Yerim and into the trashcan behind the counter.

 

"Kobe!" Yeojin yelled. She slow clapped for Olivia, who just smirked and shook her head. 

 

"We're just sooooo busy." Olivia hopped back over the counter to replace Sooyoung. She disappeared for a second and reemerged with a Nintendo Switch in hand. She booted it up and Jinsol recognized the beeps and soundtrack of Tetris 99.

 

"So...you and my sister?" Jinsol popped the question, unsure of how to properly bring it up without it being awkward. What was awkward was that she didn't know her sister liked girls too, let alone was dating one currently. 

 

_ Shittiest sister of the year award goes to… _

 

"Chae? Yes. I really love her. Not like. Love. I want you to know I'm serious about her. I've never been more serious about anything in my life." Olivia said nonchalantly, as if she was one hundred percent sure of the fact. Jinsol believed it.

 

_ She's so intense. _

 

"They're soulmates!" Yerim exclaimed and swooned just a bit dramatically. Yeojin, not wanting to be left out of the conversation, hugged her from behind tightly. 

 

"We could be soulmates too, Yerimie!" Yeojin gushed, getting sappy. Now that was a thought. But in all honesty, it didn't seem all that impossible to Jinsol. They were cute together sure, but only time would tell.

 

"Aw, Jinsol don't look so sad! You're gonna get your girl soon!" Jinsol didn't even realize she had tears in her eyes from watching all the heartfelt exchanges in front of her. It was just a bit much.

 

"Sooyoung, do you want to come with us?" Jinsol asked. She had no idea when the woman was going to be getting off work but she figured she would ask. 

 

She beamed. "I have like, three more hours until the next manager comes in but you're more than welcome to leave and come back or just hang out here in the meantime. I would love to! Get some snacks for the trip. It's on me." The manager adjusted her collared shirt and walked back to the office to resume her paperwork. 

 

"Yay! Another one!" Yerim screeched. She pumped her fist in the air out of happiness. "Sooyoung is so cool!" She fist bumped Yeojin, who did her best to match her enthusiasm.

 

The girl in orange saw chips in the distance and rushed over to them hastily. She searched until she found what she was looking for. 

 

"Hot chips baby!" She held them above her head as if they were some great prize.

 

Yerim stifled a laugh, just barely. Jinsol heard her say something along the lines of: "You're a hot chip…" 

 

Yeojin was suddenly very interested in the floor. Jinsol walked over to her, crouching down. All she could see was the aisles from what would of been the walking height of a small dog.

 

"What? What's so fascinating?" Jinsol looked where Yeojin was looking. If you squinted at the tile, you could see smashed chips in the grout.

 

Yeojin looked distant and whispered: "There was...a battle fought here. And the chips won." 

 

Jinsol then realized that just because Yerim could understand and put up with this strange gremlin, did not mean it was going to be easy for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more personal Jinsol development, and we meet Yeojin and Chaewon! 
> 
> PS yeorry may already be dating but they're both oblivious and sorta stupid 
> 
> PSS Hyewon is def preestablished 
> 
> Everyone else is in the process of starting their relationships! Or at least trying to
> 
> 2jin next chapter prob...or it might be more viseul who knows! Go crazy go stupid right?
> 
> Stream WJSN


	15. MOODBOARD NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I hadn't thought of this before, but here's a take on a moodboard for the first characters introduced into the story! Part 2 might happen eventually ;)

https://open.spotify.com/user/12127720279/playlist/3fCWxSbqVTMW5vA9HLClHy?si=TBptIL6gSkqxOxTKQPiZzg can't help it I have to plug my playlist I listen to while I write if u can even find one song u like on it then that's success!


	16. The Diver and The Astronaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of an emotional confession as Jinsol, Sooyoung, Yerim, and Yeojin take to the road to bring Jungeun back home.

**AN HOUR INTO THE ROADTRIP…**

 

"Sooyoung I thought you said it was the next town over why the fuck are we still driving?" Yeojin kicked the seat in front of her. Sooyoung didn't look up from her phone but somehow still managed to reach around the back of her seat in the front and slap Yeojin in her forehead. Yerim immediately put down her crossword puzzle upon hearing a yelp of pain escape her girlfriend. 

 

"Yeojin, you dumbass, leave her alone! Sooyoung just worked a long shift and you're annoying her, then you're always getting yourself hurt for no good reason..."

 

Jinsoul asked to no one in particular, "So how about those Yankees?" She adjusted the rear view mirror down and caught a glimpse of her roommate kissing the loudmouth's forehead where a red spot was indeed forming.

 

_ EUGHHHH _

_ (CUTE I GUESS) _

 

"It's not like you're driving Yeojin, why are you complaining? You get to sit in Yerim's lap and do nothing for hours I mean correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds like a dream for someone as whipped as you." Jinsol blindly reached towards the cupholder for her still ice cold apple juice, bringing it to her lips and gulping it down like she hadn't drank anything in days.

 

"Jinsol, you always do that with apple juice, have you ever heard of taking a sip? A singular sip? Can you control yourself?" Yerim said. She demonstrated with her bottled water she picked up off the car floor. 

 

"A singular sip." Sooyoung echoed. She was still so deep in her phone that Yerim was surprised she even heard anything she said. The purple haired girl leaned over the shoulder of Sooyoung, totally encroaching on her personal space. 

 

"What's so interesting in that phone?" Yerim saw a multitude of chat bubbles from a single person, who must have been an avid conversationalist. The person had sent so many long messages and Sooyoung couldn't quite hide her smile from Yerim.

 

"Oh this. It's just, Jiwoo…" She trailed off, and looked out the window for a moment. She decided there still wasn't much to look at outside (the interstate is boring), and returned her focus to the device in her hand.

 

"Enough about me. How did Yeojin confess to you? That's how it went, right?" Sooyoung clicked her phone to lock it and tossed it lightly onto her bag on the floor. 

 

The car was quiet and Yerim felt like there was a massive spotlight pointed right at her. This wasn't something she wanted to share with everyone. She felt it was a pretty private moment.

 

_ Maybe I should make something up. _

 

"Didn't you mention something about her leaving you a long ass voicemail? I remember that morning because you were losing your shit lol." Jinsol broke the silence. She made eye contact with the girl in question in the rear view mirror. Yerim cowered under her stare. 

 

_ Jinsol sure can be scary...no wonder Jungie ran away. (Jinsol has thought this same thing many, many times. :( )  _

 

She did her best to gather her emotions together. But she still felt so small and fearful of Sooyoung judging her. She was practically a stranger, but they were going to be friends by the end of this little trip. And then Yeojin. Yerim never really mentioned her little freak out to her now girlfriend upon learning of the feelings she had. 

 

Now it was all going out on the table.

 

"Hey." Yeojin spoke directly in Yerim's ear. Yerim would be lying if it didn't scare the shit out of her every time. For many reasons. Yeojin offered her hand to Yerim as well. The decent number of rings adorning the youngers fingers made her hands slightly cold, but Yerim was well used to that by now. She gladly took it and held it up to her heart. 

 

_ I feel better already… _

 

Yeojin didn't need to say anything else. It was just the way it worked with them. Sometimes words got in the way.

 

"Alright alright! Ignoring the fact you said l-o-l out loud...So what had happened was she...well she left me this voicemail. I had just woken up, it was the last day of high school for us and I hadn't slept well to begin with because I was so nervous for the future. Apparently, it was the same for Yeojin. And I missed her calls. All four of them. But I finally forced myself awake when the last one escaped me. When I saw the voicemail was over a minute long I got worried. Yeojin never leaves voicemails over 10 seconds so I'm THINKING, SHIT, something bad happened. But then I remembered that if anything bad ever happened I would hear from Haseul first. Because Yeojin is kinda irresponsible." Yeojin whined at the declaration of fact.

 

_ I'm sorry but it's true babe… _

 

"So I open the voicemail and put it on speaker. And then I'm confused. Because I've never heard Yeojin cry. And there she was, crying on my phone speaker. Top ten worst sounds I've ever heard. Would not recommend."

 

"It took half a minute for her to chill out enough to where I could understand full words from her. She wrote a poem. About me. A poem about me, and her. And I just didn't know. I didn't know what to think! I had no idea she could write stuff that wasn't sick bars and rhymes. At the end of it she told me we couldn't be friends anymore. My turn to cry. So I cried."

 

"Jinsol laughed at me. We always laugh at each other when we cry but I got mad because this was serious. She then told me that someone had been knocking on the door for a while but she couldn't answer it cause she was going back to sleep. Some friend, huh. I go to answer the door and it's her. She was holding up a crumpled paper and I knew it was the poem she wrote." 

 

Yerim stopped talking to reach into her bag and grab her wallet inside. 

 

"I carry it with me everywhere. Jinsol, this is why I laugh at you. This is why seeing you deal with what I dealt with makes me feel so strange. That's why we're doing this! Because." Yerim gripped Yeojin's hand even tighter.

 

"Because even if it's hard. You fight for the things you care about. Even if you don't, understand it." 

 

"That was deep Yerim. Like the ocean." Yeojin dropped her head onto Yerim's shoulder, burying her face into her neck. Yerim blushed at the reference to the sea.

 

_ In Yeojin's poem, she said Yerim was a diver in the depths of the ocean. _

 

_ Yeojin was lost in the depths for ages, the diver rescued her after finding her adrift and alone. _

 

_ Yeojin described herself as an astronaut. _

 

_ The diver often found herself staring past the water and waves and directly into the stars. _

 

_ The stars guided her. Reminded her to not give up. Ever.  _

 

_ And so the diver and the astronaut fell in love. _

 

"Wow…." Jinsol stared out the window, the towering building in front of her a foreboding structure. It was pretty classy.

 

_ Jungeun is staying here? _

 

Sooyoung clapped her hands. She answered her phone just as it started to ring.

 

"We just got in baby. Yes. Yes. I brought you a little something... no it's not just chocolate! Okay maybe it is...oh sorry we aren't on terms of endearment level yet? I understand. Okay. We're on our way up! See you soon." She hung up the call and turned to the couple in the backseat. She looked slightly exasperated.

 

"Wow indeed, that was way more detail than I needed really but hey, it looks like we're here!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. Sorry. I was dealing with a lot of stuff the last month and I was sapped of all creative energies. I recently found a game I really like, stardew valley. Yeah. Good game. But I found some art of an astronaut and a diver in Tumblr and got inspired by it, and then tonight's loonatv as well. 
> 
> This chapter goes out to all the yeorry lovers out there. What an adorable friendship those two have <3


	17. I'm Your Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahei and Haseul wake up when the sun is setting. 
> 
> Kahei comes to term with her feelings but has trouble accepting it.
> 
> Haseul ignores her phone but finally picks it up to a yelling Yeojin.

Kahei's long pink bangs obscured her view as she attempted to read the digital clock next to her bed. They were the only source of light in the pitch dark of her bedroom. Unfortunately, the red numbers were just blurry enough to give her a hard time. She fumbled for her glasses on the nightstand, sliding them onto her face with some effort.

 

_ Wait. Pink….? Oh god I TOTALLY FORGOT my hair is goddamn pink … wait where is she. Where's  _

 

Edging closer to the clock, she saw that it was now 5 pm, but that's not what shocked her. She could just barely make out the sound of someone singing an unrecognizable song from the kitchen. A beautiful voice.

 

"....you and me tooo-gethaaaaa…" 

 

_ Don't get used to this. You'll only get hurt. _

 

Kahei swung her legs off the side of her bed but apparently she moved too fast. She met the carpeted floor with a thud. Somehow, she ended up tangled into a mess inside her blankets and lost footing. And it was all because she wanted to get closer to the source of the music.

 

_ That's gonna leave a bruise… _

 

She shook her head at her own foolishness. She poked her knee and instantly felt a sore spot. 

 

_ Cooooooool. _

 

The singing cut off sharply. A rush of footsteps thundered towards Kahei's location.

 

"KAHEI? OH MY GOD. ARE YOU OKAY? CAN I COME IN! ARE YOU DECENT? IS SOMEONE BREAKING AND ENTERING? Oh, hi." Haseul let up on her furiously paced knocking when she saw that her fist was mere inches away from Kahei's face in the doorframe. The now pink haired woman wrapped a surprisingly cold hand around Haseul's fist and pushed it down to her side. Haseul tried not to focus too hard on the implications of her hand lingering there. Kahei laughed at Haseul's bedhead. She probably had no idea what she looked like.

 

_ What a dork. _

 

"I just fell out of bed. Don't worry about me." Kahei said with a dismissive wave of her hand. The brunette nodded. Haseul had no idea it directly contradicted what the older woman was really thinking.

 

_ Please worry about me. Forever. _

 

"You 'just' fell out of bed? Does this happen to you a lot? Also, wow. Don't you look super cozy right now?"

 

Haseul looked Kahei up and down. She scrutinized every inch of Kahei's clothing choice. It consisted of an old, well worn gray hoodie with some sports team on it and a pair of sweatpants. Then, the socks. Bright, fuzzy red socks with images of deer all over them. It brought a smile to Haseul's face. 

 

_ I knew I should have worn my plain ones now she's going to think I'm weird- this is a mistake all of this is one big impulsive mistake _

 

Haseul crouched down and grabbed Kahei's ankle. "These are so cute! Where can I get a pair? I mean. Where can I" Haseul sighed, digging deep in her brain for a word. "cop these?" 

 

"I got them online. They have a bunch of different animals and colors, and you can customize them. They also do mystery socks every month." Kahei said in a very matter of fact tone. It's like she was reading from the website directly.

 

Borderline robotic. Again, Haseul tried to not pick up on the subtleties in conversation, the change in tone. 

 

_ Why is it so fucking cold in here? Did I leave a window open in my sleepy stupor? _

 

"Haseul did you by any chance see me open a window when we got home earlier? I'm fucking frigid. Sounds like something I would do." Kahei searched the living room for any open windows but found none. It was possible the heat was off.

 

Haseul murmered, too low for Kahei to catch. "When  **we** got home?...." 

 

_ My brain wasn't working. Correction. It still isn't. _

 

"Not to my knowledge… You're cold? Come here. Stand next to me." Haseul beckoned for Kahei to come towards her. She was still swaddled in a thick comforter but it wasn't quite enough to keep her adequately warm. 

 

"....Okay. I'm here. What now." The grogginess seeped out of Kahei's voice. She definitely could have slept longer. Haseul engulfed her in a full body hug. Kahei felt the tell-tale pinpricks and heat around her ears. She must truly be a sight. But…

 

_ That song. How could anyone sleep when there's something so incredible in the airwaves? _

 

"You're an amazing singer." Kahei watched as Haseul turned her head away in embarrassment. She let go and inched ever so slightly far away.

 

_ Aw come on… _

 

Kahei tugged on Haseul's arm, pulling her back closer to her. She rested a hand on her shoulder, patting it lightly. 

 

"That? Oh well...haha that was just me being stupid. HEY YOUR HAIR! KAHEI!" Haseul placed her hand on Kahei's forehead and pushed the bangs back. The pink hairs were still a bit damp from the shower just hours before.

 

"You're...adorable." 

 

Kahei laughed nervously. She hoped Haseul didn't feel the ten degree raise in temperature across her face. "Yeah! It's pink. Thanks to your hard work. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

 

Haseul absent-mindedly let her hand slide down Kahei's cheek and stay there.

 

_ What are you doing you IDIOT it's too early for this _

_ Oh wait it's five at night. Well some things you can never really prepare yourself for. _

 

"Get... off me." A voice that didn't feel like hers escaped her lips. Kahei immediately felt horrible as a fresh wave of hurt washed over Haseul's features. She clasped her hands tightly.

 

"Oh. Uh. Sorry. I thought- I thought you didn't mind, this. Whatever this is." It was at that moment when Kahei realized the close proximity of their faces. She put a couple of feet in between the two of them.

 

"No. I mean yes. I mean..It's not that, it's that I can't concentrate when you're that close. Fuck!" 

 

Haseul attempted to ignore the vibration from her phone in her pocket but it was constant. She was looking everywhere to distract from the fact she was close to tears. And doing a horrible job of masking it. She dabbed at her eyes with a shirtsleeve. 

 

Kahei noticed the shirt she was wearing.

 

_ God...maybe  _ **_I'm_ ** _ the idiot. Why do I ruined everything… _

 

It was her favorite shirt to sleep in. She barely remembers it but just before she went off to sleep after her shower…

  
  


**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

 

The pink haired woman smiled to herself. Her new friend was fast asleep on her couch, snoring just loud enough to hear.

 

_ She's still in her work clothes… _

 

Kahei dragged herself away from the cute sight before her and went to her bedroom. She rummaged through her drawers and took out some comfy running shorts and almost begrudgingly, her favorite longsleeve t shirt. It was long past its prime, stained and faded. Yet it was still impossible for her to throw out. Many sleepless nights were spent studying in that shirt. It was like a friend almost.

 

Kahei stealthily snuck back out to Haseul's sleeping figure and neatly folded and stacked the outfit a few feet away from her.

  
  


**PRESENT**

  
  


Kahei decided that it was stupid to act like her feelings weren't as strong as they were. What's the point in doing anything if it's not honest? If it's not true and real? 

 

"Look. Haseul...I'm not good at this. At people. I wish there was a class or something for it, but something tells me you can't teach this stuff. I'm sorry. You deserve the best. And… I'm just not. That." 

 

She took a deep breath and continued. She shut her eyes tight.

 

"So you're going to have to forgive me for this." 

 

Kahei opened her eyes and looked at Haseul, expecting confusion, or anger. She didn't think she would find a compassionate, understanding peace in the other's eyes. And something else.

 

Something that looked like desperation.

 

Kahei cast off any doubts she was holding onto and not so gently grabbed Haseul's face and pressed her lips into hers. Haseul eagerly reciprocated, with even more fervor than Kahei could of dreamed of. It was the perfect mix of passion and sweetness. Haseul ran her free hand through Kahei's hair, the other was preoccupied with holding Kahei's body impossibly closer to her.

 

Kahei's brain stopped forming coherent thoughts after just ten seconds. And the kiss went on for a while longer after that. 

 

The only reason they stopped was because the text notifications stopped and turned into the obnoxious sound of an incoming call. The two women separated, both flustered beyond belief and out of breath. Haseul huffed angrily at being interrupted and answered the phone call.

 

"Hello. Hello? This must be goddamn important why are you calling me HELLO? YEOJIN? HELLOOOOO?" 

 

Yeojin's raspy tone finally replied. "Well, I wouldn't be calling you, fucking  **blockhead,** if you answered your texts! What if I was dying? What if the store was being robbed? Answer. Your. Phone. Anyways, while I'm still here. Hi. And tell that new girl of yours hi for me too, she must be really fucking cool if you're ignoring your phone like this extremely. HI WHIPPED GIRL! MY SISTER WONT STOP TWEETING ABOUT YO-." 

 

"YEOJIN-AH! THAT'S that's. That's quite enough. Now what's so important?"

 

"Oh yeah! Yerim's here! Say hi darling!" A smaller voice was on the line.

 

"Hi…can you hurry up babe...Sooyoung is almost off and we still don't have the address… Hi Haseul unnie… bye Haseul unnie." Kahei watched Haseul go through the entire spectrum of human emotion through the duration of the phone call. But she was starting to look really angry.

 

_ That's new...and not attractive at all pft.  _

_ (It's totally hot.) _

 

"Oh! Right! We need to know where Jungeun is hiding. Your, what is she again Yerim? Truck driver bitch? Sooyoung said you have the address of where she's staying. And we need it. Like, ASAP as in ROCKY."

 

"Okay I'll text you it. But why do you need to know where she is? You know why she left right? She's kind of stupid when it comes to that stuff. Even I know about Jinsol…" 

 

"Operation Two Idiots Is Better Than One is in progress, sister of mine! No one should fly dolo these days. You know what I mean, don't you."

 

Haseul could visualize her sister's goofy grin and wink paired with that comment. She glanced at Kahei, who had her hands in front of her face. She looked totally enamored. 

 

_ Yeah… _

 

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Good luck with your operation thing. It's about goddamn time those two got over themselves."

 

"I'll let you know how it goes! Bye! Love you!"

 

"Yeah. Love you." Haseul hung up. She looked strangely happy. Kahei smiled at her. Haseul snapped out of the brain fog and blushed when she saw Kahei staring at her with adoration in her eyes.

 

"What?"

 

"I really. Really. Like you. Haseul."

  
  
  


Kahei was still thinking of how cliche it was that people compared first kisses to fireworks.

 

And wildly inaccurate. It wasn't exactly fireworks. It was a blanket. Safety. Security.

 

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy party people. This is my first instance of a chapter I started and finished in multiple sessions. Normally I just write it all at once, so let me know if that's evident here! 
> 
> The longer this thing gets, the more I get worried about incosistencies and holes in the plot. I don't pre plan at all, but I was okay with that at the time. Honestly I'm shocked I'm still writing and adding to this semi regularly.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write. For a couple reasons. Please excuse the kiss scene if it's not the best writing ever, it was the first time I've ever written anything like that. This was also hard to write because yes, it did get sad at parts but I'm hoping to balance it out with the next chapter! 
> 
> Until next time! Stan Loona
> 
> Btw the chapter title is directly taken from the song I'm your girl? By Khan. Listen to that .


	18. Eyes locked, hands caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol and her posse arrive at Jungeun's hiding place which just so happens to be Jiwoo's home... chaos errupts

"Wait, WHAT? Jiwoo, please tell me you're fucking joking." 

 

Jungeun hastily sprung up off the couch where she was previously sleeping. 

 

_Jinsol is coming HERE?!?_

 

"I mean, God do I wanna see her but I'm not ready! Like, I'm never gonna be ready!"

 

Jiwoo looked up at Jungeun, eyes peering over a newspaper, steaming mug in hand. She looked just like a grandma that way.

 

_Old soul Jiwoo_.

 

"You are too ready. Its been two weeks now and I'm saying this because I love you but it's really getting old seeing you mope around lifelessly. This is nothing but good, you have to understand that. Plus you get to meet my girlfriend! Oh wait, did I say that? I mean uh, person I am interested in! Uh, yeah haha! That's all!" She took a sip of her hot tea. A loud, impatient knock startled the two women, causing Jungeun to curse quietly and Jiwoo to shout FUCK in the general direction of the noise. 

 

The knocking persisted. Jiwoo watched as Jungeun mouthed ' I'm not here!' and hid behind the coffee table nearby. She then shoved her body under it. It was uncomfortabl, but talking to Jinsol was even more unthinkable.

 

_As if hiding would do anything._

 

She looked terrified. Jiwoo almost felt bad that it had to happen like this, but she was merely a bystander for this event. Only having a slight hand in the happenings. 

 

_Okay okay I'm coming JESUS CHRIST_

 

"LOVER. PLEASE. Stop banging on my door you're going to knock it off its hinges and those aren't cheap." Jiwoo half ran to the door and carefully pulled it slightly ajar. An orange blur rushed in.

 

"Truck driver truck driver, where are youuuuUuUu you can run but you cannot hide! I have a sixth sense when it comes to BITCHES!" Yeojin searched high and low, somehow missing the coffee table entirely. 

 

_Not too clever, are you, Im Yeojin..._

 

"Hey! Don't call her a bitch I can and I  will get Yerim to slap the shit out of you. I hope. And PRAY. That you don't experience that. It is NOT a fun time." A voice husked out, clear as day. Jungeun's favorite. 

 

_Jinsol...._

 

_Light of my life. The only thing that matters.....I'm frozen._

 

_No like wait I actually can't move I think I'm stuck under this stupid table...why is it so heavy what the fuck_

 

"YEAH! What she said! These hands are grass fed, organic, farm raised, gmo free, gluten free, and guess what? They're buy one get one free. And babe. You will get them free of charge if you don't quit it right now." 

 

_Was that Yerim? Who was she calling babe?_

 

"Jungeun, come out come out wherever you are...oh wait you already did. Well, reveal yourself! Coward! Ha. Gay joke. I am so funny, right baby?" 

 

_Was that... Sooyoung?_

 

_And who was she calling baby?_

 

_What the fuck is going on right now?_

 

Jungeun shot up out of her hiding spot and knocked the table over in the process. Her eyes scanned the living room, trailing over the small group that had collected there.

 

_Jiwoo was on the arm of....SOOYOUNG?_

 

The latter was holding the most ridiculous box of candies Jungeun had ever seen with the stupidest shit eating grin adorning her face. Totally head over heels.

 

"Okay what the fuck is...that?" Jungeun gestured to the couple, eyeing them warrily. It just. Refused to make sense to her. 

 

"Really funny haha okay quit it... Like for real. Stop. Good joke guys." 

 

Jiwoo glowered at Jungeun's comments.

 

_Woah. She was actually...angry? Its such a rare emotion to see from her yet here it was._

 

"It's...this? This, is not a joke. This is my girlfriend, Sooyoung. I think you've met her before." 

 

Sooyoung sheepishly smiled as Jungeun's mouth dropped in disbelief. She shrugged.

 

"Surprise?" 

 

Jungeun didn't have much time to react to the news because she caught a glimpse of blonde hair peeking out from behind the newly announced couple. A Balenciaga cap... And those eyes.

 

**She still took Jungeun's breath away.**

 

"I.... Jinsol...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely overdue. I'm sorry that it's so short but I just reread this whole thing and I realised how proud I am of it. It really still is just for fun but I'm not done with this yet! No matter how long in between chapters, it's not over til it's over! To be honest, idk where this inspiration came from but I'm glad it did. Now maybe I can finally get the ball rolling again? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the shenanigans that is this scene ! It was fun to write :')
> 
> Work has been draining my soul lately and leaving me with absolutely nothing but apathy. But, I got the new Pokemon game and lemme tell ya, shits bomb! Fuck work, fuck capitalism. Stan Loona.


	19. The Pepsi Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pepsi Incident.

_What color flannel...should I wear..._

 

Hyunjin stared into her closet. Nothing looked at all like what she was wanting to wear.

 

_Heejin's stupid big jacket isnt in here so I'm not interested_

 

"Fuck...I hate being whipped for someone who I'm not even dating..." She spun around and caught her reflection looking back at her from the small hanging mirror on the back of her bedroom door.

 

"Yet." She involuntary smiled. 

 

_Now if I could just find a cool way to propose-- I -I mean uh ask her on a date! Yeah I should start there. Maybe._

 

The dark haired girl eventually decided against wearing a flannel at all, and instead opted for her favorite heavy duty yellow sweater. It was a color that suited her particularly well, even Haseul commented on it once or twice. 

 

_I wonder how she's doing. She seemed very caught up when I texted her yesterday. Its gotta be that photographer friend of Heejin's._

 

_She has no idea what a mess she's in for._

 

Hyunjin looked over her appearance one more time. Everything seemed to be in order. She was just missing one thing.

 

"Where's my fucking nametag?" 

 

Then with a start, her eyes widened as she remembered the day before...

 

  
**ONE DAY PREVIOUS**

 

"Ooooo look at me!!!! My name is Hyunjin how can I assist y-" Heejin's dramatically deep voice stopped mocking the girl in question as she watched her blush furiously from the candy bar aisle.

 

_Too cute I am unworthy..._

 

"I don't fucking sound like THAT!" Hyunjin said, clearly exasperated and slightly embrassed. Heejin fiddled with the pinned nametag right above her left pocket on the jacket that Hyunjin was such a massive fan of. 

 

"No, she's right." Olivia drawled, absentmindly scrolling through her phone from her spot behind the counter. A long forgotten bottle of cleaning solution and a rag sat a few feet away. It was obvious no cleaning would get done  unless Haseul was there to nag them about it. Which, she wasn't. 

 

"In fact, Hyunjin. I think I would go to say you sound even more annoying! You're like a stray cat constantly looking for attention. It's a little funny. Also a little sad." 

 

Heejin looked majorly offended on Hyunjin's behalf. It was as if she hadn't heard a more incorrect statement in her whole life. She closed the distance between her and her new least favorite coworker/old running buddy.

 

_Take it back or so help me, Olivia Hye._

 

"I never claimed that. I was just messing with her. Which, only I can do. You better shut your mouth Hye, or I will shut it for you. End of story. I leave it up to you." Heejin threatened. Her fists were balled up tightly and even Hyunjin looked a little frightened. 

 

_Serious Heejin™ was...interesting to say the least._

 

"Or what? I'm not scared of you. What are you gonna do? Perform a boy group choreography and summon the devil to take me away? Sorry to break it to you, but I'm already going to hell. I'm not afraid of anything. Least of all, you." 

 

"You know what. Now I remember why we aren't friends anymore. I don't hate you. But you're going to wish I did. You're a shitty trainer and I will NEVER understand what Chae sees in you." Heejin tried to pretend she didn't hear Olivia sniffle, or the single tear that rolled down her cheek. 

 

_Being cold to defend the ones you care about...it's not always easy but it's necessary for me to protect her._

 

"I was going to let it slide, but you had to keep going with your attack on Hyunjin. Now, you're gonna regret it." 

 

Heejin walked towards the bottled sodas. She made a show of shaking up a 2 liter of Pepsi vigorously and, now picking up speed, ran back to the counter to aim the bottle at Olivia. She took the cap off and the contents sprayed everywhere. Sticky, brown, ice cold Pepsi all over the floor, cash register, and Olivia. 

 

Hyunjin shrieked. It had gone too far. She was powerless to even move from her position to stop Heejin. She was thinking how grateful she was for Heejin sticking up for her, but then she frowned. 

 

_She was really scary... I  never want on the receiving end of that, EVER_.

 

Hyunjin was finally able to open her mouth after a couple minutes of wordlessly watching Heejin pat Olivia dry in an attempt  to clean up the sizeable mess she made. 

 

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Hyunjin nearly yelled. The volume of her own voice caught her off guard. Heejin quickly looked at Hyunjin, and then back at Olivia.

 

Hyunjin could almost see physical walls crashing down in Heejin's eyes. There was still so much she didn't know about the girl.

 

"I....I'm sorry." Heejin pulled Olivia's hands out and wiped them clean with alcohol wipes. The taller girl just stood there and let Heejin try to right her wrong.

 

"Heejin it's okay." Olivia said. "We all say things we don't mean when it comes to the ones we love. Just maybe get some better coping skills? Ones that don't involve soda pop?" The two shared a laugh. Heejin then turned to face the third person in the room.

 

"I was defending YOUR honor, Hyun. I'd do anything for you...even if that means getting Hyejoo angry at me. Maybe that makes me stupid. Her capacity for forgiveness is just a little unsettling though....I hope you don't take advantage of it. I know you wouldn't though. You're too good."

 

Olivia laughed again, a real smile appearing on her face.

 

"Lovebirds... that's great and all but I'm clocking out. Y'all got it from here. And another thing." 

 

"I never wanna drink Pepsi ever again. Oh yeah, and if you say anything about Chae ever again, I'm really gonna wreck your shit. Peace!" And so the tallest person employed at the Big Break stroller out the building, head held high despite her hair being drenched in soda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Bet you didn't think this would come so soon. This is what normally happens. I'll write a couple chapters back to back and then I'm sapped until I'm ready to write again. Please enjoy this dramatic ass chapter!


	20. I Hope Waves Crash With Your Calm Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol finally confronts Jungeun.
> 
> She tries to, anyway. And then the laundry room becomes a battleground.

"Jungeun." 

 

It's almost funny how silent the room got from just one word. One could hear the put on, overly joyous tone clearly. It's like Jinsol wasn't trying that much to act like this wasn't very hard for her.

 

"As LOVELY as it is to see your, blonde, beautiful head again I have to...go! Go to do, laundry that is! So sorry, gotta dash." Jungeun had prepared a basket of pre-sorted dirty clothes and hefted it onto her shoulder, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Although, she could not escape Jiwoo's cold look from behind Sooyoung, who almost seemed like she expected this to happen.

 

_ Coward. God, Jungeun, you're so dumb. _

 

But right before she could reach the door handle, Jiwoo spoke.

 

"Well now. I can't have you going to that dingy basement laundry room all by yourself! You know how the lights flicker down there. Any volunteers? Jinsol? Am I hearing a Jinsol...yes?" No one made a sound. Many pairs of eyes bounced back between Jungeun and Jiwoo as if they were playing tennis.

 

"So. Everyone agrees? Excellent! Jinsol, go with her please. Protect this dumb motherfucker for us."

 

Jiwoo handed Jinsol a tote bag that looked quite heavy. She almost dropped it upon receiving it.

 

"God what the FUCK is in here? Bricks? I really don't see how this is necessary. Detergent okay...scent beads? Dryer sheets? AND fabric softener? Talk about over the fucking top…" Jinsol shook her head after searching through the bag.

 

_ At least she will smell good...not that I care. _

 

"Come on Jinsol." Jinsol was surprised to feel an arm lightly touch her shoulder and direct her towards the door gingerly. It's like Jungeun was afraid.

 

Jungeun  **was** afraid.

 

 

**A SHORT WHILE LATER**

  
  
  


The short walk to the elevator was in silence. The two awkwardly shuffled their feet to distract themselves from the incoming conversation they knew was unavoidable.

 

It didn't last long. Jinsol slapped the button for the basement level of the apartment building. The elevator started its descent. 

 

"Well-" Jungeun started to talk but stopped quickly.

 

"I-. Sorry. You first." 

 

"You always let me talk first. Maybe I shouldn't...always get my way. You first, Sol." Jungeun decided she would do everything in her power to make Jinsol feel safe. Sorta ironic considering their current predicament.

 

"I was just going to say I thought it was funny the group thought you were the one needing protecting. You. You always, looked out for me. And I think I have a problem."

 

_ This is it. _

 

"I like it too much. I don't think I should want it so bad, but I do. I don't even want anyone else to look at me, Jungeun." She gulped, filled with dread.

 

_ So this. This is how it happens. _

 

"It took me so long to see it but it took you leaving me-" Jinsol coughed to cover the sharp intake of breath she took before starting again, 

 

"It took you leaving me for me to see what was there all along. Us. Me and you. They told me you changed your route at work and then I wanted to see you and you weren't there you already left and I called outta work for a week and I'm not gonna pretend this isn't tearing me up from the inside out." The elevator had arrived at the basement level and Jungeun didn't move.

 

"Oh keep moving you idiot. I can talk and walk at the same time!" 

 

_ Sorry just kinda hung up on the YOU LEFT ME bit...the implications… _

 

"Oh yeah uh sorry. Sorry Jinsol." Jungeun picked up the basket of clothes and the two of them walked down the hallway together. From an outsider's point of view, they were walking closer together than necessary. Yet neither made attempts to back off when their shoulders bumped multiple times. 

 

Jungeun kept glancing over at Jinsol's face, scanning for...what, she didn't know. She was pleasantly taking note of the slight smile, yet somber, thinking expression she constantly wore. Today was no exception. 

 

"You're really bad at acting okay." Jungeun said, opening the door to the laundry room. It left something to be desired. The lights were in fact flickering at random intervals, Jiwoo wasn't joking about that. There were six dryers and seven washers.

 

"Wow that isn't totally annoying is it!" 

 

"What's wrong with this? This was your idea to do laundry right now…" Jinsol said, clearly confused at what Jungeun could possibly be mad at.

 

"Well take a look! There's an uneven number of machines. Can I please talk to the fucking manager. And not to mention these look absolutely ANCIENT dryers. My shit is definitely catching on fire. Another thing. WHAT. IS THAT. FUCKING. MUSIC." 

 

Jinsol craned her neck in an attempt to listen for music. She heard nothing. 

 

_ Okay. Ladies. I gotta ask. what the hell is going on _

 

"Uh, Jungie. There is no music." Jinsol watched her best friend angrily stuff clothes into a washer and throw not one, but two capfuls of scent beads along with it. The blonde pushed the lid shut and hit start. 

 

_ JUNGIE? HELLO? OKAY ACT COOL ACT COOL ITS FINE- _

 

"Oh sure." Jungeun said flatly. Mission accomplished.

 

"What, are you saying I'm lying? I'm not a liar, Jungeun. You know as well as anyone I'm an open book." 

 

"No I didn't mean-UGH, Sol, do we really have to do this here I'm not ready-" 

 

Jinsol cut her off, not wanting to hear any more excuses. 

 

"Well? Will you ever be ready? You're hurting me, Jungeun. Just let me talk to you, please! Stop blocking me out! Stop running away! Let me in." Jinsol then shocked Jungeun by kicking the nearest washer. The washer in question happened to be the one in the worst condition, barely serviceable. Somehow, a hose in the back got disconnected and water started to shoot out all over the gross tiled floor.

 

"God fucking DAMN IT!" Jinsol's hands shot to either side of her own head. 

 

_ What the hell do we do now.  _

 

_ I have a stupid idea. _

 

"Would now be a bad time to tell you the reason I ran away like an idiot was because I'm in love with you and I'm scared?"

 

"YES ITS A BAD TIME. CAN WE FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's me again. I was honestly thinking I might never get inspired to see this story through any further but I hopefully can continue with it for a while longer.
> 
> This is meant to be read as a series of interconnected vignettes, that could almost be read alone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was hard to write :')


	21. (Not So) Sunny Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahei and Haseul talk it out over breakfast that's actually dinner.
> 
> Or is it dinner that's actually breakfast?

"This is my darkroom!" Kahei opened the door to the room Haseul had been curious about since she set foot inside the apartment hours before.

 

The scene laid out before her was an interesting one. First of all, the room was dark. And Haseul knew "dark" was in the name, but there was a red light on and it was still stupid dark! 

 

"Wow it's dark in here huh?" Kahei laughed.

 

"Yeah! It has to be. Harsh white light can mess up how the pictures set. It seems strange but that's what they taught me in school. There's a sink over there, and on the counter, you will see some chemical baths for processing. And that contraption is an enlarger, wanna guess what that does?" Kahei asked jokingly.

 

_ That would be funny if she didn't know….unless? _

 

Haseul only hesitated a second or two before answering. 

 

"It... enlarges?" 

 

"Yes. Yes it does. Aren't you sharp, Seul." Haseul let Kahei pull her around the room by her pinky finger, softly pointing out and explaining the reasoning for certain pictures being sorted together. Despite being totally enamored with the whole romantic overtones of it all, she worried about Yeojin. Just a little.

 

_ That little idiot is going to kill me one day. _

 

"Haseul?" The shorter woman didn't even notice the two of them had left the room and were now standing just outside the kitchen. "I asked if you were hungry?" Haseul snuck a peek at her phone. It had been quite some time since she ate something that wasn't a snack from the gas station. Before locking it, she saw a notification pop up from Twitter.

 

NEW TWEET FROM @theyeoj

 

@theyeoj hey just wanna let you all know you ain't shit and will never be shit compared to me an my girlfriend ! STOP TRYING. DIE MAD!!!

 

1 retweet     7 likes

 

Comments

@cherrim: aw love!!! you have such a way with words :')

 

@eclipst: y'all gay for real? 😂 thought we were just playing 

 

@jungjinsol: @eclipst you got some nerve. *Insert image of closet with the caption 'get your ass in, since you wanna act closeted'*

 

_ Tomfoolery of the highest echelon! _

_ I will Not comment…. _

 

Despite her best efforts, Haseul did comment.

 

Comments

 

@joseul: you're tearing this family apart CANT WE ALL JUST GET ALONG.

 

And with that, she locked her phone.

 

_...You know who else is a snack? KAHEI _

 

"That sounds great, I'm starving over here!" 

 

Kahei smiled. "Now how does breakfast for dinner sound? I make a mean...breakfast for dinner." 

 

She looked over to Haseul to gauge her reaction. The brunette's eyes glazed over momentarily and Kahei thought she lost her.

 

_ I know not everyone likes breakfast but who doesn't like waffl- _

 

"OH MY GOD YEAH! CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE! Eggs bacon grits sausage! And waffles. We got to have waffles, Kahei. And more coffee! Yes! More coffee! I love it here!" She jumped in place happily, overjoyed at something as simple as breakfast for dinner.

  
  


**AN HOUR LATER**

 

Haseul got up and walked over to the sink to start washing her dishes. "All jokes aside, you really are a great fucking cook Kahei. And an amazing photographer, and INSANELY hot and really smart an-" A soft weight sunk into Haseul's shoulder. The pink haired woman sighed contently.

 

"That's a lot of 'and's', Haseul. You really can't think all that. You barely know me." She closed her eyes. "I barely know you. I think we should...take this slow. It would be economic and logical for us to not rush into anything. We have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere." 

 

Haseul did not stop what she was doing while Kahei slowly removed herself from her shoulder and stood at Haseul's side to rinse the already washed plates and cups. 

 

"Okay." Haseul met her gaze with her own, equally fiery and somehow gentle and understanding. She poked the pink haired woman next to her in the nose, leaving suds in the place their skin made contact. Kahei laughed.

 

"Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh I'm sorry for the disparity of lengths between updates but idk how people can do this shit regularly! It's crazy, even writing this surprised me. As always, enjoy, comment, do whatever you want and do it well.
> 
> Listen to lovelyz! They recently overtook loona as my second favorite group after wjsn, so that must say something, right?


	22. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahei teaches Haseul a thing or two on the court.

"I had a dream about you the other night." Haseul caught the ball as it smacked the backboard and bounced towards her. She barely got her hands up in time. Her wrists were starting to ache just a little. 

  
  


"I'm not good at sports, Kahei! I can skate and that's literally it. Oooo I can teach you how to do an ollie, and you can teach me how to hit a three pointer!" The short brunette pushed her hair back as she made another attempt to put the ball through the hoop, to no avail. This time, Kahei had run up from behind and tossed the rebound back, scoring effortlessly on Haseul.

  
  


"How do….how?" Haseul mused as she thought of how long it would take her to get even remotely that good...and then at how attractive Kahei was with her basketball jersey and sport sweatpants combo. She shook herself out of it, focusing on the task at hand.

  
  


_ ENOUGH OF THAT. IT'S LEARNING TIME. _

  
  


"You had a dream about me? It's a little soon for...that. Don't you think? Do I even want to know what happened?" The pink haired woman dribbled the ball while scrolling through her phone, which had been playing music quietly to no audience. Besides them, that is. She found a song she liked and placed the phone a safe distance away. 

  
  


**THE SONG. NEW PLAN BY 7SENSES**

  
  


"Oh my god! Not like that! Jesus I would never…Unless? No I'm just kidding." She met Kahei's gaze. It was starting to burn a hole through her. She had felt her eyes on her the entire time they were playing on the court. 

  
  


_ She's looking at ME of all people like that. While SHE...goes out looking hot as shit and I'm just here with this goofy ass fit I'm embarrassing I am unworthy- _

  
  


Haseul blinked nervously and shifted her eyes to anywhere but the girl in front of her. She saw Kahei shake her head and giggle as she resumed taking shots at the net.

  
  


"Uh so you, you were there. Of course you were there, you refuse to leave my thoughts. Did I say that out loud? I mean. We have been hanging out too much…" Haseul facepalmed internally at her slip up but continued to recount the dream. " We were in a canoe, paddling along a swampy river. I don't remember how we got there, no one ever remembers how they got to a place in their dreams. You just kinda end up in the middle of everything. But we were just, vibing in this river! And there was a cat on my lap, and it was staring at the fish as we rode past them. But the cat was Hyunjin? It was so strange! Like it was obviously a cat but I knew it was her." She pushed up her headband that was sliding down her forehead and clapped, motioning for Kahei to pass the ball to her. 

  
  


"Do you think, it means something? Sounds peaceful regardless. Wait, don't move." Kahei closed the gap of a few yards between them to place her hands on Haseul's shoulders and push them down slightly. She then drew her hands away, but not before smoothing the top of Haseul's hair down gently. 

  
  


The lovesick look made Haseul even more anxious, let alone the performance anxiety that came with trying to do something she didn't do often.

  
  


_ That being sports. _

  
  


"So bend your knees a little, yeah like that. And then, you just shoot and make sure you follow through with your arm movement. Yeah! That looks good…" Kahei and Haseul watched the ball sail through the air, not unlike a shooting star, and fall through the net with a  _ swish _ . 

  
  


_ I knew you could do it! What a trooper. We've been at it for a good couple hours now. It's charming…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's me again
> 
> Been a minute! I keep getting flashes of inspiration but it's not been enough to create anything, but I saw a picture of a deer with a basketball between it's antlers so I offer to you Basketballer! Kahei!


	23. Equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin had a chance encounter with Heejin at a grocery store and Hyunjin recounts a tale in which she receives an injury

**SOME WEEKS LATER**

  
  


_ I can't fucking see anything in here. _

  
  


Hyunjin carefully adjusted her sunglasses, peeking out the bottom. It was no use. No one wears sunglasses inside without a reason. 

  
  


A good reason.

  
  


She stumbled into a nearby customer who quickly mumbled an apology to her and continued on their way. Suddenly remembering she was here with a purpose and not just window shopping, Hyunjin pulled out a crumpled list out of her back pocket and unfolded it in front of her. 

  
  


**Bread**

**Rice**

**Tofu**

**Yogurt(vanilla)**

**Bread rolls**

**Strawberries**

**Muffin mix**

**Beef tips**

**Cornbread**

**Baguettes**

  
  


It was about halfway through reading her own messy handwriting that Hyunjin realized there was an abundance of bread and bread related items on this shopping list. 

  
  


_ No such thing as too much bread ? No. Can't be _

  
  


"Hey! Hyunjin! Hey, stop walking away from me!" A hand encircled her wrist and Hyunjin spun around on her heel to face her mystery assailant. Who happened to know her name? This person had some nerve chasing her down in a grocery store of all places! 

  
  


Hyunjin braced herself for flying fists but managed to cough out some brave words.

  
  


"Listen I don't know who you think you are but- Heejin. I mean. Uh…. Heejin. Hi, wow what are you doing at  _ my  _ grocery store?" Hyunjin noticed she was holding Heejin's hand and shyly dropped it.

  
  


_ None of THAT. _

  
  


Heejin seemed disappointed for a second before smiling at Hyunjin. "I could ask you the same thing. How come this is also  _ my  _ shopping center of choice and I've yet to lay my eyes on you here? Now correct me if I'm wrong but that seems like fate intervening. Cannot say I'm a fan! Cannot say it." She clicked her tongue. "Well. Anyways. Why are you wearing sunglasses inside? Are you perhaps hiding a juicy backstory from your favorite co-worker?" 

  
  


Hyunjin was taken aback for a moment because it registered that not only was Hyunjin herself wearing glasses of the sun blocking variety, but Heejin too was wearing glasses. The kind that help you see. Cute, round wiry frames that almost caused Hyunjin to grab the cheeks they exemplified. 

  
  


And then she noticed the rest of what Heejin was wearing. A white cardigan with a black tank top and some tan shorts, and then white converse to tie the look together.

  
  


_ She looks too cool I can't take this….although. _

  
  


Heejin wasn't wrong. It was strange they hadn't seen each other before now. But it didn't matter, because now Hyunjin did in fact have to explain her odd choice of eyewear. Hyunjin looked down at her empty shopping cart, and then at Heejin's similarly empty cart. An idea was formulating in her head. This store happened to have a Starbucks inside. She could finally have a good excuse to have a mini date with Heejin without even having to really ask. 

  
  


Because let's be real, that seemed horribly terrifying and impossible to Hyunjin. Yet, things seem to always work out, don't they? 

  
  


"There's a Starbucks in here, wanna humor me for an hour or two and we can shop later? I mean. If you want I wouldn't wanna ruin your vibe?" Hyunjin nervously fiddled with her list she had been folding open and closed for the last few minutes. Hyunjin continued,

  
  


"You know, I get it if you just want to get your errands done, don't stop on my account!" Heejin laughed a deep chortle and shook her head lightly. 

  
  


It took everything Hyunjin had to not stare at Heejin's beautifully silky hair, man, that girl should be in commercials! 

  
  


_ Stop staring you fucking CREEP she doesn't even wanna hang out with you, you bother her enough at work aaughH _

  
  


"Shopping is more fun together! I think that's a good idea. Honestly, I'm just really dying to hear what you did to yourself to cause, this." Heejin reached for the sunglasses and gingerly lifted them off Hyunjin's nose, placing them on the top of her head. Heejin quietly gasped, not really knowing what to expect but still surprised nonetheless.

  
  


A very dark and swollen black eye greeted her, blinking gently.

  
  


_ Even when she's hurt she looks so goddamn cute… _

  
  


And then Heejin saw the deep cut across the bridge of her nose, almost matching up where the sunglasses perched on. A surge of anger rose in her. She clenched her fists tightly involuntarily.

  
  


"Did you get into a fight with a bottle of toothpaste? How did you manage that? Jesus Christ Hyun, warn a girl next time! If I find out someone fucking hurt you….oh they better start running." Hyunjin blushed under the girl's observation of her humorously earned wound. 

  
  


"It's actually really funny! So, there I was, bothering my friend Jinsol at her job. You see, it wasn't my fault!" Hyunjin stopped for a moment before glancing around the store, and seeing that no one was around, left her cart in the middle of the aisle along with Heejin's. They walked off in the opposite direction with not a care in the world. 

  
  


Hyunjin got no less then fifty feet before she decided she wasn't gonna be a baby about this and took Heejin's hand in her own. The other girl hesitated at first, feigning shock, but in her head she was grateful she didn't have to initiate this time. 

  
  


Once they were a few aisles over, they heard a clash of carts and someone shouting "motherfucker! Who leaves their goddamn cart in the middle of the aisle!" The girls giggled to themselves, lost in their own world. 

  
  


"It was the bread sticks." Hyunjin blurted out louder than she meant to. Heejin laughed. 

  
  


"I'll bite. What the hell are you talking about?" 

  
  


"I swear I didn't mean to eat that many it just, it just happened okay! And Jinsol was like, 'they're unlimited, they don't stop bringing them until you tell them to' and then I was like 'oh fuck that's cool' but I was so excited…" 

  
  


Heejin and Hyunjin got a table at the Starbucks and Hyunjin let Heejin order for them. She trusted her to make a good choice on her behalf. The younger girl returned with two hot lattes with what looked like grated chocolate over the top.

  
  


"What's this? Latte?" Hyunjin took a tiny sip in fear of burning her tongue on the beverage as she had done many times in the past. 

  
  


_ Wow this is fucking tasty! _

  
  


"Nice pick, Heejin. Thank you." 

  
  


"Yeah, yeah. No problem. So, then what happened?" Heejin was leaned in close, as if it would help anything. Hyunjin could barely formulate thoughts before, now? 

  
  


_ Well, you see. _

  
  


"Close your eyes. And imagine yourself in an Olive Garden…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO. so I brainstormed this and the next part of it with a friend of mine, s/o to her for getting these gears in my head turning and inspiring me! The next chapter will be long most likely, as I'm introducing new characters from another group I love, hint: they last came back in November :') 
> 
> It might even end up starting a spin off, and you'll see what I mean ! Comments appreciated as always, enjoy !


End file.
